all because of that lie
by Hisemeraldgreeneyes
Summary: Bella works in Los Angeles at a commercial making place and gets her big break when she lies and tell everyone she dating Edward Cullen a big business man what happens when Edward find out and goes to confront Bella...but falls in love with her
1. well hello

**So here is the first chapter and tell me if you guys like it cause idk...if I should continue. Oh and by the way I have nothing against the Hefty, Lysol, and other products in this chapter they are simply the ones I choose to use. And I do not own Twilight!!! So this story is based on the movie Ghajini but some will be different enjoy**

Great another day of work, as if I do much anyway, I thought to myself. Me Bella Swan, 5'4, brown hair, brown eyes, plain Jane, yup that's me.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of my house to my Audi. Great, I muttered, I'm going to be late again.

I'm surprised me boss hasn't fired me yet. I work at a commercial making place, where I play extras on commercials that show on T.V. let's just say I'm usually the one who plays the house where the products don't work. For example in the last commercial, I was the woman who used the crappy resolve cleaning agent, while Tanya the bitch plays the woman with the amazing Lysol.

She always gets the better parts, I mean sure she's pretty, with strawberry blond hair, butterscotch eyes, a model like figure, and what not, but she is so full of herself, and one day I want to La Push her off a cliff.

I probably seem like a whiney person, but I'm not, I guess my job pays well and I live my life to the fullest. Though I've been through many things in my life, like my parents died in a car accident, when I was 18 and I lived with my best friend/brother Emmet McCarthy ever since, but then he got married to Rosalie Hale, the bombshell. She's great and she's perfect for Emmet.

Then when I turned 24, I bought my own loft/house and found this job. So that's basically my life.

I quickly parked my car and ran into the building while surprisingly not tripping along the way.

"Bella Swan", I heard Mike Newton my boss and director say.

"Yes, I'm here, sorry I'm late, my alarm clock broke and… its ok Bella just get into your costume, we are shooting another commercial, for garbage bags."

I groaned great garbage bags, wonderful and what will I be hmm I know the lady with the crappy garbage bags that break.

"Alright Bella", Mike said get into position, "you will be the Glad garbage bags that will break and Tanya, you will be the Hefty Brand, that's supper strong."

Tanya smiled a wicked smile at me, and I glared back. _Wonderful_, I thought…just wonderful.

I started to study my lines…oh wait I didn't have any. Tanya walked over to me. "So, Bella", she began, "how surprising that you are the bad brand again", she said.

"Yeah really surprising", I said. She smiled and walked away. I glared daggers at her back, _oh what I want to do to that woman_ I thought.

"Ok people, places", said Mike…we both got into our positions…"action", said Mike.

Tanya: Are you tired of your garbage bags breaking? Like the Glad brand that really doesn't make you glad. Well now you can have Hefty bags for you Hefty wastes. Why settle for the regular brands when you can settle for the best. Look at the difference.

Bella: (places garbage items into bag…bag gets heavier and brakes while all the contents fall out. Then has a disappointed look on her face and nods head from side to side)

Tanya: (nods head in Bella's direction) with the Hefty brand you can place twice the amount of stuff in the bag, without it breaking. (Puts twice as much as stuff in the bag) and the strong handles won't break no matter how heavy the bag is. So go out there and get your Hefty brand today.

"Cut", said Mike, "great job go change".

I sighed, yup and that's exactly what I do. I walked into the changing room with all the other extras from other commercials while Tanya had her own changing room.

"So Bella, great job out there", said Mike.

"Mike, I didn't say anything", I said.

"I know but you looked great."

"Well if I looked so great then why don't you let me lead sometime", I said.

"Bella, that's just how business is, but I can make it all better with dinner, what do you say?"

_Eww a date with Mike, _I thought. "Umm no thanks, but thanks for the offer" I said.

He sighed and walked away. I changed from my costume and into my clothes. I dint think I had any other commercials to shoot today, but I wasn't allowed to leave yet.

Just then I saw 5 men wearing black suits walk into the shooting room. I wondered who they were. I saw Mike walk up to them, looking intimidated. I saw him talking to them but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Just then I saw Mike point me out, and I blushed because they all caught me looking. I quickly turned around, and tried to figure out what to do.

"Bella", Mike said, as he opened the door, I got startled and knocked over the whole clothes rack when I turned around to face him.

"Oh Mike I am so sorry I will pick all that…Bella", he interrupted me, "there are people from the Cullen Corporation here to see you", he said.

"What corporation", I asked. "The Cullen Corp." he said.

I looked behind him and gulped, "well what do they want", I asked.

He shrugged, "but be nice; the Cullen Corp. is a big industry", he said as he began setting up chairs so that all the men could sit down.

"Ok" I said, and walked toward the men.

I knew about the Cullen Corp. but I never really paid attention and all I knew was that some man named Edwardo, Edweirdo, Edddie, or something like that ran it and was famous, but I didn't know what he looked like.

I slowly walked toward the men. "Are you Bella Swan one of them asked?"

"Umm yes", I answered.

"Well, good day miss, I'm Bob."

I held in a giggle, _Bob_ I thought. He continued on, "we are here from the Cullen Corp. and we were sent by Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Oh, yes" I said, wondering what in the world that had to do with anything.

"Well" he said, "we would like to post up a bill board on top of your house to advertise our Corporation and we wanted to ask you if it was alright."

"Oh", and what type of billboard is this, I asked. They seemed surprised by my question.

"Umm" Bob, began" you mean you don't know what the Cullen Corp. is", he asked.

"No"…I said, I mean "I've heard of it but, I don't really know what it is."

" Well Bob, said it's a telephone company called Cullen Voice, it's used around the world, run by Edward Cullen…he was looking at me like it would ring a bell."

"Oh, yeah that company", I said lying.

"So can we post up a bill board? Edward has sent us here to ask you."

"Umm I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean I love my house and I don't a big bill board on top of it."

"Oh yes we understand that, are you sure though, he said. Yes why don't you find another place to hang it", I said.

He looked hesitant but smiled and said thanks. "Tell ed-d-d whatever I said sorry." "Edward", said Bob. "Right" I said.

All the men got up to leave. I opened the door to find Mike and almost everyone in our commercial business standing outside.

"Goodbye Miss Swan" said Bob and left with the other men.

_Well that was weird I _thought to myself.

"So you are dating Edward Cullen", asked Mike.

"What" I said, "no."

"Move Tanya", Mike said pushing Tanya off the chair to let me sit, "someone get her a coke…you like coke right Bella", Mike asked?

"Umm yea I said, not understand where all this attention was coming from.

"So tell us how you met" asked Jessica, one of the prop designers, on set. "How who met", I asked.

"You and Edward", Mike finished for her.

"Me and Edward, I said, with surprise. "Where is, Bella's coke and get her something to eat," said Mike to Tanya.

"What why should I", said Tanya, "because", said Mike "can't you see Bella is important."

"Wahh", I said, still confused about this whole situation.

"So Bella, go on tell us how you met", urged Jessica. _What_, I thought _so they are all thinking that I am dating Edward Cullen, the billionaire. Wow these people are crazy, wait a minute so this is why I am getting all this attention. _

I smiled; _well a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone_ I thought. _ "_Yes, yes I am dating Edward Cullen", I said.

All their eyes widened, "well how did you meet", asked Angela. I was surprised to hear het talk, she was usually so quite.

"Well, come on tell us", said Jessica, "yeah and I heard that he loved you and that you love him", said Mike.

"What", I said, yeah we heard you talking to the men, they all replied.

_Wow they had all this wrong_, I thought. "So come on tell us, they urged". Just then Tanya came in holding a coke and a subway sandwich in her hand.

"Here" she said to me.

"Tanya, be nice to Bella", said Mike, "unless you want to get fired, don't get Miss Swan angry."

_Did he just call me miss swan and threaten to fire Tanya_, I thought to myself. Hmm, I wonder.

"So Bella tell us already", they all screamed. "Umm" I thought, _ok come on Bella think of something. Aha I thought…_

So I began, "I was at the airport on my way to Chicago, to see my friend, and I tripped, so I realized that I hadn't fallen to the ground and when I looked up I saw this man."

"Then he said, hi. So then I said hi, back and at the time I didn't even know that he was Edward Cullen."

"Then when I boarded the plane his seat was right next to mine…_they all looked like they were actually buying this…_anyway I continued he started talking to me nonstop and I didn't want to be rude so I answered his questions and nodded and smiled when he talked to me."

"So then he asked me what my name was, and I said Bella Swan. So I asked his name in return and he said Edward Cullen."

"I still didn't really know who he was; he then looked at me raising his eyebrows, and asked so you don't know me."

"Then I answered well I mean should I. well yeah, he said, I'm Edward Cullen, the founder of the multi billionaire dollar foundation."

"Then it finally clicked", oh I said, "yeah that telephone company. Yup that's me; he said and then continued to talk."

"It was a long plane ride and just before we boarded off the plane he turned to me and said I Love You."

They all gasped, "Wow Bella, you really caught him on the fish line", said Jessica. "Ha-ha yeah", I said uneasily.

"So then what else happened", said Mike.

"Umm" I stuttered, "oh after he told me he loved me I was shocked and I didn't know what to do. I mean I didn't love him, we had only just met."

"So I said, well I'm sorry but I don t feel the same way, then ever since then he has been calling me and asking me to go on a date. But I don't have any patients with him."

"You gave him your number", asked Jessica.

"Well" I said, _oh shoot come on Bella think…make something up…like the rest of your story. _

"Umm yeah, well know…since he owns the telephone company he found my number."

"It was weird but, what can I say…he just loves me so much."

"Wow", said Mike, "so are you still in contact with him, what did he want today", asked Mike.

"Oh he sent those men to umm ask me out on a date", I said.

"That's amazing Bella, he rich", said Jessica.

"I don't see what the big deal is", said Tanya, "I could have probably gotten him."

"Well you didn't know did you", said Mike. "Now Tanya I have decided to cut you from the major roles, and replace you with Bella."

"What do you think Bella", asked Mike? _Wow looks like I'm getting a lot of attention, this could work out, and they would never have to know…"_that sounds great Mike", I said.

_The following Week_

This past week has been amazing and Mike told me yesterday that there is a man coming from the movie business to talk to the actors like me, from the commercials.

Ever since I told that lie about me and Edward Cullen life has been great, Mike respects me more, heck everyone resects me more. Even Tanya, although I know she hates me.

Although I feel bad about lying…but I decided to push those thoughts away, hopefully know one will find out about the truth.

I happily drove to work, later than usual because we weren't shooting anything today just going over other new skits, where now I have the lead role.

I of course still feel guilty about how I got the lead roles but I mean I do deserve it.

I parked my car and walked into the building. "Ah hello, Bella."

"Good morning Mike", I replied.

"Umm Bella, the man is here to talk to you about your acting skills."

"Oh yes" I said ok. "He is in your dressing room…oh yeah I forgot since the lie I even got my own dressing room."

I walked inside to fine a reporter looking man. "Well hello, Miss Swan, I'm Taylor, reporter for the entertainment weekly to ask you questions about commercial acting."

"Yes, go on" I said. "We I have gotten word from your boss that you are dating Edward Cullen." I froze, _jee, thanks Mike for spilling that out there_.

"Oh umm yes I am", I said.

"Well how did you meet", he asked talking out a pad of paper and a pen. _Oh boy_ I thought to myself.

"Umm well", I began and told him the same story as I said for everyone else. He seemed to be righting everything down.

So then I ended, "it's weird but, what can I say…he just loves me so much."

I repeated the last line of my story.

"That's very interesting" said Taylor, I smiled, "ha thanks" I said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Miss Swan and have a good day."

"You too", I said.

After he got up and left I practiced some of my new skits and went home.

When I arrived home I sighed and made dinner for myself. Ring ringgg I got up and picked up the phone.

"Hey Bells", said a booming loud voice.

"Hey Emmet", I replied, "What's up?"

"Oh you know Belle the sky…but right now the ceiling…he laughed…just called to say hi to my favorite little sister", he said. "Well hello Emmet, how's Rosalie?"

"She's good here she wants to talk to you."

"Hey Bella", said Rose. "Hey Rose, How have you been?"

"I've been great Bella and guess what", she said.

"What" I asked…"IM PREGNANT", she screamed happily on the phone.

"Wow that's great" I said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Oh thanks Bella and I'm so excited I mean I'm going to be a mom."

"And you will be a great one too", I said.

"Oh Bella, we have to see each other soon, alright, she asked?"

"Yes defiantly I said, but I have to go now the stove is burning and I'll call you later, bye", I said.

"Bye Bella" I heard Emmet yell in the background, "Bye Emmet I screamed." I sighed and hung up the phone.

After I finished eating my dinner I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up early for once and had a shower. The water was calming and relaxing.

I sighed; I probably spent a good 30 minutes in the shower. I turned the water off and put my clothes on. I remembered that today I was making auditions for the new men's cologne commercials, great I thought.

I made myself a cup of coffee and went to turn the T.V on to find out what the weather was like. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on.

Good Morning Los Angeles, it's a sunny day and the weather will be in the 85's for the whole week…the weather guy said. Well that's good. I preferred warmer weather, I mean living in Forks, Washington for the past 18 years of my life left no more place in my life for rain and snow.

I took a sip of my coffee…we have gotten breaking news said the news lady. It seems that the Multi Billionaire Edward Cullen has found a lady, named Bella Swan and reporter Taylor Crowley will join us soon to talk about his encounter with the Miss Bella Swan.

My eyes widened and I spit all the coffee in my mouth out, when I heard that.

Oh, shit…this cannot be happening. I quickly changed the channel to the other news channel and all of them were about Edwards Cullen's new girl.

I groaned, _what did I do to deserve this_ I thought to myself. I looked at the time and cursed, great I'm gonna be late. I put my shoes on and ran out the door into my car.

I ran into the building to find a line of guys, well I thought they must all be here for the auditions.

"Hey, Bella", said Jessica, "so I heard this morning that you and Edward went public."

"Oh yeah", I said. "Well good luck with the auditions Bella", she said. "Thanks", I replied.

I sighed and sat down in the chair and told Eric, Mike's assistant to start bringing in the guys one by one.

EPOV

Ringgg Ringgg

I groaned, but got out of bed. My maid Tami handed me the phone saying it was Bob, my assistant.

"Hello Bob" I said in a tired tone. "Oh sorry, Mr. Cullen for waking you up, but I was wondering when you started your relationship with Bella Swan."

"What, I said; I'm not in a relationship with anyone, who told you I was."

"Well excuse me sir, but it's all over the newspaper and on the news."

I was confused, I turned to Tami, hey Tami could you turn the T.V on I asked her. She nodded and picked up the remote. On the bottom of the screen where the words of other news were going on it said the Multi Billionaire Edward Cullen had found himself a girl.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "Bob who is this girl" I asked.

"Well Mr. Cullen she is the girl that you sent us to ask of we could put the billboard on her house."

"Hmm, I don't remember, but I want to get to the bottom of this, I'm coming to work; I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright sir, and sir", he asked. "Yes" I said. "Are you in a relationship?"

"No" is said frustrated.

I quickly had a shower and put on my button up white dress shirt and my suit on and tried to tame my unruly hair. I ran my fingers through it, but it was pointless.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I opened the door to my silver Volvo s40. It wasn't my best car but I didn't want to attract too much attention driving around my Austin Martin Vanquish.

I arrived at the Cullen Corp. and got out of my car. "Good morning Mr. Cullen", said Alex my car parker. Yup I had a car parker, 3 maids, 2 cooks, a mansion house and whatever else.

But I was never really materialistic. I had inherited the Cullen Corp. from my father Carlisle. He turned the company over to me 2 years ago. He took me in when I was 10 after my parents had died. Carlisle then became my new father and Esme, my new mother, and of course Alice my sister.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen", said Jacob my door man. "Morning Jacob", I said.

"So when will we see the lucky girl", he asked as I walked through the door.

Oh I don't know", I said "because there is no girl."

There was confusion in his eyes, but I walked away into the elevator.

The elevator opened at the top floor and I stepped out. Everyone was in the conference room. "Good morning Mr. Cullen" they all said.

"Good morning" I said and sat down. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up, "hello" I said.

"Hello this is the Los Angeles Times and we were wondering how you and Bella Swan met."

"I groaned I am not in a relationship with Bella Swan"; I said and hung up the phone.

Again the phone rang; I was debating whether to pick it up or not. I sighed and picked it up, thinking it could be important.

"Hello Mr. Cullen this is the Los Angeles weekly and we were wondering how long you and Miss Swan have been going out?"

"I am not in a relationship with Bella Swan" I said again and hung up. Once again the phone rang. I massaged my temples. "Bob" I said.

"Yes Mr. Cullen" he said coming to my side. "Can you please call down to the operators and tell them to drop all my calls you and I are going to go see Miss Swan I said."

**So what did you guys think please tell me…so press the green button under here and review…it will make me so so happy and happiness is a good thing. This was a long chapter to make and it's the first one too but I want you guys to tell me what you think because I want to know if this story is any good. Then I will know if I should go on or not. And it took me a while to make this chapter and well I do hope you guys review please =)**


	2. the meeting

**So here is chapter 2**

I was frustrated with the fact that some woman out there was claiming that I and she are a couple.

"Sir", said Bob are we talking the company cars? The company and my family had their own cars where they would drive me everywhere. 5 Mercedes guardians in fact.

"Yes" I replied. I hated when 4 cars would follow me everywhere but my father said it was necessary.

"So" I asked Bob when we were in the car, "you said that you met her."

"Yes", he replied. "What was she like", I asked. "Well, he began she was well it's hard to explain", he said.

"Hmm", I thought. The car stopped and I got out." Bob you can stay in the car", I said. "Are you sure sir", he asked.

"Yes, this shouldn't take long", I said as I walked into the building. _So she works at a commercial making place_, I thought.

I went up to the front desk, and asked the lady at the counter where Bella Swan was. On the 4rth floor she said. "Thanks" I replied.

I took the elevator up and got off at the 4rth floor.

BPOV

I rubbed the sides of my head. I sighed, so many men auditioned and none of them were any good. What the heck did Mike make me do? I got up and stretched my stiff legs.

Someone knocked on the door, and I turned around to see the most gorgeous, hot, and sexy, man I had ever seen in my life. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes, tousled bronze hair, and perfect features.

"Umm excuse me" he said in a smooth, velvety voice.

"Are you Bella Swan", he asked. _Hmm _I thought must _be another man come here for an audition. Surprising I thought, he was handsome; I would think someone would have noticed him already for a movie or something. _

"Yes", I answered. He just looked at me, questioningly. "Well auditions are over", I began to speak "but I can take you."

"Uh-ha he" said, still staring at me.

Weird I thought, "umm" I began "well here are the lines", I handed him the paper, "and you can just read them and throw in a little something, you know", I said.

"Oh no" he said, "I heard about the news", he said.

"Oh" I sighed; yes everyone was asking me about that. "Yeah I know me and Edward Cullen I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah", he said well…I cut him off "if you're here for the story I'll tell you." I had realized today that all the people wanted to know how we had met.

"So I began, walking back and forth, I was at the airport heading back home and I tripped like the klutz I am so then, I realized that I hadn't fallen to the ground and when I looked up I saw this man."

"Then he said, hi. So then I said hi, back and at the time I didn't even know that he was Edward Cullen."

"Then when I boarded the plane his seat was right next to mine… he started talking to me nonstop and I didn't want to be rude so I answered his questions and nodded and smiled when he talked to me."

"So then he asked me what my name was, and I said Bella Swan. So I asked his name in return and he said Edward Cullen."

EPOV

I walked down the hall till I saw a sign on the door that said Bella Swan. The door was slightly opened and I saw a woman with brown locks that seemed to be stretching.

I sighed and knocked on the door. "Umm excuse" me I said.

Then the most beautiful woman I had ever seen turned around, she had chocolate brown eyes that I could probably stare into forever, and seemed to be 5'4 and was beyond gorgeous.

I shook out of my thoughts, "are you Bella Swan" I asked?

She didn't respond right away. "Yes", she said in the most alluring voice. So this was Bella Swan, the woman who was creating all the trouble.

I suddenly wasn't so mad at her anymore; all I wanted to do was get to know her better. _What the? Snap out of it Edward_ I said to myself.

"Well auditions are over", she began to speak "but I can take you", she said. What audition, I thought.

Wait a minute, so she didn't know who I was, and what I looked like. I stared at her questioningly.

"Uh", I said, well _go on Edward tell her why you are here_, my mind told me, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

""umm she began well here are the lines, she handed me a piece of paper, "and you can just read them and throw in a little something, you know", she said.

I couldn't get my mind straight, "umm no" I said "I am here about the news."

"Oh she sighed; yes everyone was asking me about that. Yeah I know me and Edward Cullen" she said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah", I said well…"she cut me off if you're here for the story I'll tell you."

I was interested to hear her story about how we met apparently so I shut up and listened.

"So she began, walking back and forth, I was at the airport heading back home and I tripped like the klutz I am so then, I realized that I hadn't fallen to the ground and when I looked up I saw this man."

"Then he said, hi. So then I said hi, back and at the time I didn't even know that he was Edward Cullen."

"Then when I boarded the plane his seat was right next to mine… anyway she continued he started talking to me nonstop and I didn't want to be rude so I answered his questions and nodded and smiled when he talked to me."

"So then he asked me what my name was, and I said Bella Swan. So I asked his name in return and he said Edward Cullen."

Wow, I said she was an interesting story teller, and I wasn't Edward Cullen, I would have probably believed her. She went on… "I still didn't really know who he was; he then looked at me raising his eyebrows, and asked so you don't know me."

"Then I answered well I mean should I. well yeah, he said, I'm Edward Cullen, the founder of the multi billionaire dollar foundation."

"Then it finally clicked, oh I said, yeah that telephone company. Yup that's me"; he said and then continued to talk.

"It was a long plane ride and just before we boarded off the plane he turned to me and said I Love You."

Wow I said I loved her, huh I thought, interesting.

"So" she said, "that's my story."

I wondered what she would look like if I told her I was Edward Cullen right now, but strange enough I didn't want to. I didn't want to be Edward Cullen at the moment; I wanted to get to know this lovely creature in front of me.

"Oh well, that's a very interesting story", I said. She scoffed "yeah and now know one will leave me alone about it."

Then I wondered why she had made this story up in the first place. I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything about her, and it was weird. Just then her phone rang.

"Hold on a minute" she said to me, I smiled in response. She picked up her phone and said hello.

BPOV

"Hello", I said into my phone. "Hey, Bella, its Mike so how was the auditions?"

"Oh they were, interesting and I didn't really find anyone good but we could use one or two of them" I said.

I looked up to the gorgeous man still standing there looking at me. "Well alright", said Mike, "I'll just see you when I get back."

"Alright bye Mike", I said. "Bye Bella", he said and I hung up. I looked up again to see the man.

"Oh so was there anything else you wanted", I asked him.

"Oh um no", he replied. Just then I remembered I didn't know his name.

"What's your name" I asked? "Oh", he heisted for a minute, "I'm Edward" he said…"Edward Masen."

Hmm what was up with all these Edward's you would think that name would be gone by now, yet somehow the name suited him.

"Oh well, it was nice meeting you, Edward" I said.

"You to Bella", he replied. "Well I guess I should go", he said…was it just me or did he sound disappointed.

"Uh yeah" I replied, "I guess so"…somehow I didn't want him to go just yet…I wanted to talk to him more…but I didn't want to creep him out by saying he should stay.

EPOV

I turned to leave, I felt disappointed, I didn't want to leave yet, but I didn't know what else to say. I took the elevator down and walked to the car.

I opened the door and got inside. "So how did it go, Mr. Cullen" asked Bob. I ruffled my hair…"um good", I said.

"Well what did you say?"

I sighed, "absolutely nothing" I replied. He looked confused but let it drop, which I was thankful for, I didn't know what to tell him.

"Oh your parents called", he said.

My parents, great I said.

BPOV

I sighed after Edward left…I felt lonely. I sighed again, well mind as well leave I thought.

I got up and gathered my things and walked out of the building.

I decided to get some lunch. I walked into the pizza parlor and ordered a plain slice.

Then went and sat down in an empty table. I wondered if Edward Cullen found out about the news…great what have I gotten myself into I thought.

Stupid stupid Bella. Here you go miss, said the waiter as he placed my pizza down on the table. "Thanks" I replied.

I began eating, umm the pizza was good.

After I finished I walked by to my car and went home.

EPOV

Once we arrived back at work everyone was waiting in the meeting room to talk about the company's alliance with Japan.

All through the meeting I couldn't help but think about Bella Swan. She has got me trapped I thought.

Well what do you think "Mr. Cullen" said Jim, one of my business partners? "Oh um could you repeat that" I said.

"We were thinking that maybe we should go to Japan and talk to them there."

"Oh yes that's a good idea."

"Bob can you get a hold of the Japanese Corp. please and report back to me. This meeting is over; see you all next week I said."

I got up and walked over to the window, I had a good view of the city. "What are you think about Sir", asked Bob.

I shook out of my thoughts "oh nothing" I replied, "can you call my parents and tell them I'm coming". "Sure Mr. Cullen", he replied.

I got into my Volvo and drove to my parent's house. I parked my car and knocked on the door. (**House pic on profile**)

The maid opened the door, "good afternoon Mr. Cullen."

"Good morning, Eva, are my parent's home."

"Yes they are in the kitchen." "Thanks" I said.

"EDWARD", screamed Alice, "hey Alice" I said. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Alice it's not like I don't see you every other day", I said. "I know but I heard about the news, she punched my arm, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend."

"Because, Alice, I don't" I said, "that's all a big lie." "Now where are mom and dad?"

"In the kitchen" she said.

I walked into the kitchen to find me mom and dad cooking. "Hey mom, hey dad" I said. "Good afternoon Edward, you want some lunch" mom asked.

"Sure mom smells good."

"So Edward what about this news that going on", asked dad.

"Dad I'm not with anyone" I said. "That was all a lie, I went to talk to the girl today", I stopped, and I just remembered I didn't really tell her anything.

"Well what did she say", asked Alice. "Well"… I stuttered "she just I actually nothing", I sighed. "I didn't even tell her who I was."

"But she told me about we apparently met"; I said and repeated her story to them. They were all laughing by the end.

"Come on guys it's not that funny I said".

"Oh Edward looks like someone has a crush", sang Alice. "What Alice, that is ridiculous. I do not have a crush for Bella Swan."

She looked at me with a wide grin on her face.

"Well what does she look like" she asked. Even mom and dad were interested. "Ugh Alice", I groaned, but sighed. "She has mahogany brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, perfect features…"I sighed her face entered my mind.

"Yup Eddie has a crush", sang Alice again." Is it true Edward", asked dad "do you have feeling for this girl?" I thought…do I have feeling for Bella…I wasn't sure.

"I don't know dad", I said honestly.

"Well I hope you know what you are doing", he said. I hadn't thought about the complications about this.

But I did know one thing, and that was that I didn't know what to do about it.

**So what did you guys think about chapter 2!!!! Please please please tell me. Hit that green sucker and type away. =)**


	3. the mall

**Thanks for some of those story alerts that made me happy…but you know what would make me even more happy REVIEWS PLEASE I AM BEGGING THEY REALLY HELP ME WRIGHT BETTER TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ AND LIKE MY STORY…=) ok shutting up enjoy and I I do not own twilight =(**

BPOV

I was happy that today was Saturday. I woke up and had a nice long relaxing shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberries shampoo.

After my shower I changed into my grey summer dress and put on my silver flats. (**Pic on profile**)

I decided to walk around town today. It was a nice hot day and there was a light breeze. I walked down the sidewalk; I didn't notice the crack on the ground and tripped. Thankfully I didn't exactly fall.

On the way downtown I saw a blind old man waiting at the side walk to cross. I frowned it always saddened me when I saw that and how no one helped.

I walked over to the man, "Hello" I said, trying not to startle him, "I'm Bella do you need any help?"

"Oh yes dear" he said, "I'm trying to get to my house but I seemed to have lost my counting."

"Well I could help you, what's your address", I asked.

"Alright" I said after he told me where he lived, "I know where you live let's go."

We waited till the light was red, when the light turned red I saw a nice silver Volvo stop. I took the old man's hand and helped him cross.

"So I said what your name?"

"My name is Sam he said and thank you very much Bella for helping me, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh no problem" I said, "but why are you alone" I asked.

"He frowned; my kids don't seem to want to spend time with me so I decided to try going out alone. I have done this once and I kept count on how far I was to my house but I lost count."

It sickened me, how could his kids be so inhuman. "Well here we are" I said.

"Well I think this is your house."

"Yes" he said it is "I can smell the lilies."

I giggled; "alright I said do you want me to help get you inside?"

"That would be great thank you Bella."

"No problem" I said as I took the house keys from him and opened the door. "Well here you go" I said.

"Thank you Bella again, you are very kind and bless you."

"It was my pleasure" I said. "Now do you have a cell phone Sam" I asked?

"Oh yes" he replied. "Ok well why don't I put my number in and I can have you number so that if you want any help you can just call me."

"That would be wonderful" he replied. We exchanged number and I made Sam some lunch and bid goodbye to him.

Well that felt nice I thought to myself.

EPOV

Since it was Saturday I decided to walk around and relax. I got into my Volvo and drove into town.

The stop light turned red and I stopped the car. My eyes widened when I noticed who was walking across the street.

It was Bella and an old man that she seemed to be helping.

The light turned green, but I wanted to run out of the car and talk to Bella, but I heard a honk from the car behind me and drove on.

I parked at the mall parking lot and got out. I was supposed to meet Alice and her boyfriend Jasper here.

I walked through the door and found Alice and Jasper waiting for me. I walked up to them. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey Edward" said Alice, "hey Edward" said Jasper.

Jasper was a good guy and was perfect for Alice; he seemed to always calm her down. "So what do you guys want to do" I said.

"Well Edward we are in the mall so we are going to shop", screeched Alice. I sighed great another Alice shopping trips. I was still getting over the last one.

"Now come on guys", said Alice.

"So Edward", said Jasper "I heard about the girl."

"What Alice told you", I asked. "Oh yeah he said and she told me that you have the hots for her."

"I am going to burn her closet", I said.

"Wow hey don't worry about it", he said, "plus she even told me the story."

"Not helping", I said. "Sorry" he said," but I know it isn't true."

"Thanks", I replied.

"Jeez Alice are you done shopping yet I mean come one it's been 4 hours, and Jasper and I are holding like 10 bags each."

"No Edward we still have 5 more store's to go now come on."

"No way" I said, "here" I handed her, the bags. "I am leaving, good luck Jasper."

Alice pouted "fine", she said. I waved and left. I walked through the mall and gazed through at the shop windows. I noticed a similar brown haired woman and gasped. Bella!

I found myself walking towards her; she hadn't seen me yet and had her back to me. I noticed he foot tangle in some clothes on and floor and she was about to trip.

I quickly ran over and caught her before she could hit the ground. She had closed her eyes and waited for the impact. I felt an electric current run through my body when she was in my arms, but it felt nice.

She opened her eyes, and I gazed into her chocolate brown pools. She looked shocked.

"E-d-d-dwarrd" she stuttered. I gave her a crooked smile. She gasped, then blushed looking at the position she was in.

Het blush was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile. Our lips were inches apart and I wondered what they would feel like against mine.

I suddenly realized she was still in my arms and let go of her. "Hello, Bella" I said.

"Thanks Edward" she said.

"What are you doing here she said. "Oh I'm just here with my sister and her boyfriend but I couldn't take shopping anymore, she is a shopaholic."

"I see" she said, "Well I was just actually leaving."

I didn't want her to leave. "Oh well me too" I said.

"Where did you park your car", I asked.

"I didn't bring my car", she said, "I walked".

"Oh well do you need a ride", I asked.

"Oh no I'm fine plus I like to walk, even though I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping", she replied.

"Well I don't mind giving you a ride plus I don't have anything to do so, its fine", I said.

"Ok", she replied. We walked out of the store together.

"So" I said, "you live alone."

"Umm yeah", she replied. "What about you", she asked. "Yeah, but it depends, sometimes I go over to, my parents house."

She frowned, "what's wrong" I asked. She quickly composed herself, "oh nothing" she said.

I let it go, "so do you want to play 20 questions" I asked.

"20 questions" she said with her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah" I said, "you know to get to know one another."

"Oh" she said ok, "you go first."

"Alright, what's your favorite color" I asked?

"Green", she said, and then blushed. Man I loved her blush.

"So what is your favorite color" she asked? "Hmm" I thought, "probably brown" I said. "Why?"

"Because it's the color of your eyes", I said without thinking. She blushed and turned away. _Oh great job Edward, now she must think you're a freak._

"Anyway", I said "here is my car."

"So you're the one with the silver Volvo" she said. "What" I said. "Nothing" she replied.

I opened the door for her and she smiled. Then walked over to the other side and started driving. "So what do you do Edward", she asked.

I froze, "oh umm I manage a company", I said. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell her who I was. She nodded. "So where is your house" I said?

"Continue straight then take the next left", she said. "Right" I replied.

We continued asking each other questions and I learned that she was a very selfless person.

I stopped the car in front of her house, "well here we are" I said. "Thanks" she replied.

I didn't want her to leave just yet…she opened the car door and stepped out. She turned towards me and smiled. "Goodbye Edward", she said.

"Umm wait", I said, "what's your number, you know so that we can keep in touch", I grinned.

She blushed "oh, umm yeah its 353-6978"; I dialed it into my phone. "Smile" I said as I took her picture. She smiled a beautiful smile.

"So what is your number" she asked taking out her phone.

"Its 269-7300", she smiled and took my picture. "That was a good one", she said. I smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you around Edward", she said.

"Yeah", I replied "I hope to", and gave her my crooked smile. She smiled and stumbled towards her house.

I sighed and drove off with an idiotic grin plastered to my face.

**Well that was chapter 3 and during the last part of this chapter I really didn't know what exactly I should do so I had writers block but I hope you guys like it. Please please please please please review….it makes me so very happy that I want to jump around and do a happy dance. **


	4. we meet again

**Well I just wanted to say special thanks for all the people who reviewed my story because it makes me feel good…but I would like more reviews please….don't make my puppy dog pout loll…ok ill shut up….**

BPOV-

_Maybe he likes me…then maybe he doesn't…maybe he does…maybe he doesn't. Ugh forget this, it doesn't matter._

_But he is so hot, and handsome, and amazing…ahh. Oh shut up Bella, but I got his number and he has mine…will he call me…so many questions….I need some ice cream. _

I walked to the fridge and took out some Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and plopped down on the couch.

Edward Masen, I thought. He seems interesting…oh what am I thinking he's amazing.

I wonder if I will ever see him again.

EPOV

I drove home to find Alice's car parked in the garage. Great, I thought what does she want?

I opened the door and was bombarded by Alice. "Soisawyouwiththisgirlatthemallwhowasshetellmeallaboutitwhyarentyoutalking!"

"Alice slow down what the heck did you just say."

"I said I saw you with this girl at the mall, who was she tell me all about it….why aren't you talking….tell mee."

"Calm down Alice, I don't think you should drink anymore coffee in the morning; it's not good for you."

She rolled her eyes, so tell me, she said. I sighed, "That was Bella Swan".

She screamed…"OMG no way she was pretty nice catch Edward, it's about time."

"So did you get her digits?"

"Yes" I said, "I drove her home today."

"OMG yay so when am I going to meet her…oh and what did she say about you being Edward Cullen?"

I ruffled my hair…"I didn't tell her it was me."

Alice just stared at me, mouth opened.

"You didn't tell her?" I shook my head. _I couldn't understand why though._

"_Alice_ I don't know how to tell her, I don't know why."

She had a smug smile on her face.

"You can't tell her because you like her a lot and you're afraid that if you tell her that you are Edward Cullen she wouldn't want to spend time with you anymore therefore you are lying to her just like she is laying about you and her dating."

I raised my eyebrows, and pinched the bridge of my nose. That sort of made sense.

I mean the other girls I had dated…which were not many, only liked me for my money and publicity.

"So, Edward you do know that you can't keep it from her forever you know."

I nodded my head, "yes."

"Good so when do I get to meet her; I want to go shopping with her."

"Alice I whined you will not meet her for a while, and plus I don't even know her that well yet."

"I don't even know if she likes me very much."

"Well only time will tell," Alice said.

"Make plans with her."

"Yeah ok Alice."

If only she knew how much I wanted to call Bella right now, but I knew that would be too weird.

BPOV (the next day)

I woke up, had a shower and put on my blue knit skirt and one of my favorite white halter top. (**All pics on profile**)

I left my hair, since it was behaving today. I decided to grab a muffin at the corner bakery.

I paid for my muffin and walked out. It was another great day, with the sun and a light breeze. I sighed; sometimes I wish I wasn't so alone. I decided to take a walk in the park.

EPOV

It was 11:30 and I had been in the office since 6am. I rubbed my forehead. I needed to get out.

"Hey Bob," I said. "Yes" he replied.

"I'm going to go out for a while, I need a break."

"Yes Sir Mr. Cullen."

I walked out of the building and decided to take a walk around the park. It was a beautiful day, mind as well enjoy it.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked through the park. I saw an elderly couple sitting on the bench together.

They looked so happy together; I wondered how long they had been together because from the looks of it, seemed a long time.

I imagined Bella and I like that, and smiled, then frowned. That seemed unlikely to happen.

I just felt this pull toward her, which I just couldn't understand.

I stopped walking; well there she was walking towards me, though I don't think she noticed me, or the uneven ground where she was about to trip.

BPOV

I had been walking for a while, but it felt nice, especially since I hadn't tripped or stumbled.

Just then I tripped, I braced myself for the impact, yet it didn't come. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into all too familiar green orbs.

"Edward," I said breathlessly. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile, which I loved.

I couldn't find the strength to look away from his eyes. "Nice to see you again Bella," he said.

That finally shook my gaze; I blushed, "yeah nice to see you too."

"Well, what are you doing right now", he asked.

"Oh I was just walking around, I guess."

He grinned, "Well do you mind if I join you." "Of course", I said all too quickly.

He chuckled, "so" he said, "how was your day?"

"Umm it was good, yours?"

"Eventful", he replied, "until now."

He said the last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I looked up at him. I hadn't noticed before but the white button up shirt he had on complicated his muscles well.

"So", he began "you know we never finished our 20 questions."

I smiled, "right." "Tell me about your family", I asked.

"Well, you already know from before that I have a sister named Alice."

"She's"…..I giggled as he struggled for the words.

"She is hyper", he said looking at me. "You do not want to go shopping with her…ever…unless you want to die early."

I smiled, "she can't be that bad", I said. His eyes widened…"you do not want to know", he said.

"Ok", I said "so do you have a brother", I was curious.

"No" he said, "just a psychotic shopaholic sister."

"Then there is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. They are wonderful and I love them, they took me in when my parents died."

I gasped, so his parents died.

"What is your family like", he asked.

"Well my parents died a couple years ago so I stayed with my friend Emmet, who is like a bog brother to me."

He looked down at me, "I'm very sorry about your parents", he said sincerely.

"It's alright", I said, "I've kind of gotten used to it now, but it still hurts now and then."

He smiled, "I know what you mean, although I didn't know my parents so it doesn't hurt too much."

I stared into his eyes, I didn't feel as lonely as before and I liked talking to him very much.

"So, Edward do you want to grab some lunch maybe", I asked uncertainly.

He smiled his dazzling crooked smile, _wow dazzling…did I just think that?_ Well whatever cause it was true, I bet he could probably dazzle coffee.

"I would love to have some lunch", he said.

"Great then where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm well I know this amazing Italian restaurant, if you want?"

"Sure" I said, "sounds good"

"Great so should we take my car?"

"Yup", I said

We walked out of the park and towards an office building. I noticed Edward tensed next to me…I wondered why.

EPOV-

I was more than glad the Bella seemed relaxed with me and more about the fact that she asked me to have lunch with her.

We were walking towards my car and I realized we walking towards my office building…where I worked….and my car was inside…where people would greet me as Edward…Cullen…and I'm walking with Bella who is supposedly dating Edward Cullen…who is me…oh boy.

This can't be good…"um Bella could you wait here?"

"I'm just going to go get my car"

She looked confused, but said sure.

"K well I'll be right back"

I took off, with a fast walk towards the office building.

When I was inside the grounds Jacob as usual greeted me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

"Jacob" I replied quickly in a rush to get my car.

"Is there anything I can do for you", he asked.

"Yes, can you get me my car please"?

"Sure Mr. Cullen, and which car would you like me to get?"

"My Volvo please".

He nodded and walked away.

2 minutes later my Jacob arrived with my Volvo, and stepped out.

"Thank you Jacob"

"No problem, good day Mr. Cullen"

I nodded and climbed into my car and drove out off the building grounds and found Bella waiting on the sidewalk.

I felt bad for leaving her, but she did not need to know the real me…yet at least.

I drove up to her and she climbed in.

BPOV-

After Edward took off I noticed the sign of the building said Cullen Corporation.

So he worked there, I shrugged.

It seemed weird that he wanted me to stay here while he got his car, but I didn't think too much of it.

I noticed a silver Volvo drive up to me and noticed Edward inside and climbed in.

He smiled as I got in and I returned with a smile too.

"So which restaurant are we going to?"

"Well we are going for Italian so you will see, I've been there a couple of times and the food is great."

"Ok", I said.

He turned the radio on and I recognized Clair de Lune playing. I never pegged him for a classical person.

"Clair de Lune", I asked.

"You know Debussy", he asked.

"Yeah, my mother used to play this around the house, but I only know my favorites."

He grinned, "This is my favorite to".

"You know, I never thought you would like the classics", I said.

"Well I could say somewhat the same about you too."

I had a small smile on my lips, "well than I guess we have a lot more to learn about each other."

I was surprised by my own words; they came out so confidently, I blushed.

"You know I love your blush, it suits you very well."

I looked up at him and blushed another 10 different shades of red…again.

He chuckled, then stopped and tensed.

I wondered what had caused his sudden tenseness.

"What's wrong", asked.

He looked at the rearview mirror and sighed. "Nothing, just a complication"

I noticed a couple a nice sleek black Mercedes cars behind us.

"Well we are here", he said.

We pulled up into an Italian restaurant named La Bella Italia.

I looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"You know Bella in Italian means beautiful."

I blushed, "umm yeah", I said.

"Fits you perfectly", he said looking at me in the eyes.

I couldn't say anything, but stare into his emerald eyes.

"Come on, you are probably hungry", he said.

"Uh yeah", we walked into the restaurant and Edward asked the lady at the counter for a table for two.

She ogled at Edward for more time than she needed too but led us to our table.

"Your waitress should be out shortly", she said looking at Edward.

"Thank you", he replied and looked over at me.

The waitress seemed unwilling to leave but did.

"So, Bella tell me, what got you into working in the commercial making business", he said with a smile.

"Oh, well it wasn't something that I ever thought I would do but, things change; I guess you never really do what you plan."

"But I suppose after I came to Los Angeles someone offered me a job and I took it."

"Hmm", he replied, "that's…interesting".

"Well, I'm not that interesting."

"Well I for one think you are very interesting, and I never seem to know what you are going to say."

"Well what do you normally know what most people will say?"

"Most of the time", he said.

Just then the waitress came.

"Hi my name is Nancy, and I'll be your waitress, is there anything I can get or are you ready to order."

Apparently, Edward would be the one to get his food today, because she didn't even look at me.

"I'll have a coke, what about you Bella".

Reluctantly, she turned her head towards me and had a scowl on her face.

"Oh um I'll have a coke to."

She jotted it down on her notepad and turned back to Edward.

"So would you like to order?"

"Bella", Edward said.

I picked the first thing on the menu, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Ok, and you Sir", she asked flipping her hair.

"You know what, I'll have the same thing" he said and handed her our menus, without giving her a second glance.

She took them and walked away.

"So how long have you lived in Los Angeles?"

"Umm about a year and a half", I replied.

"So why did you decide to move to Los Angeles?"

"I like the not weather, and plus anywhere where it snows just isn't the safest place to live…for me."

He chuckled, "I see", he said.

Yeah, ice and rain don't help the uncoordinated."

He smiled, I decided to ask some questions about him, but the Nancy decided to come at the moment.

She placed our drinks and food on the table, and looked at Edward.

"Well is there anything else you want."

"NO thank you", he said frustrated. She took the hint and walked away.

I looked up at him. "Well you must know the effect you have for girls", I said to him, and instantly regretted it.

He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile. "I affect girls", he said in a cocky tone.

"Well yeah", I said. "More like dazzle them."

I blushed thinking about what I had just said.

I didn't dare to look up at him and dug into my food.

"I dazzle people", he said.

Oh god this guy is going to kill my.

I sighed, swallowed my food and looked up at his smile.

"Yes", I said.

"Do I dazzle you", he asked?

I blushed, again…"frequently."

He seemed puzzled by my answer but didn't press any further, which I was grateful for.

We ate in a comfortable silence.

"So Edward where do you work?"

He stopped chewing, and ruffled his hair. Oh what I would give to run my fingers through his bronze hair.

EPOV-

Lunch was going well and it was interesting to hear Bella say that I dazzle her.

We ate in comfortable silence then she asked… "So Edward, where do you work?"

I ruffled my hair, _what to say what to say…_ "Ahh", she must have already seen me go into the Cullen Corporation and I just remember some of my body guards following me here behind my car.

"I work over at the Cullen Corp.".

"What do you do there?"

"I uh, paper work", I said.

She seemed to buy it.

After we finished eating I payed for lunch with much entreating with Bella. She was very stubborn and it was cute to see her fight over the bill.

I was hesitant to go out incase my security guards where outside, I mean it's not like they need to protect me so much and that too drive around behind me with 3 Mercedes cars…talk about standing out.

That is just ridiculous, I should have mentioned to Jacob to tell them not to come.

We walked out of the restaurant and I didn't see any of their cars and sighed.

Bella looked at me questioningly and I flashed her my crooked smile that I seemed to always do when I was with her.

"Would you like me to drive you back to your house", I asked her realizing I had to get back to work soon.

"Sure" she replied, "that would be great."

We walked over to where I parked my Volvo.

"Ahh Mr. Cullen", I heard someone call loudly behind me.

I froze and looked over to Bella.

She looked up at me…shocked

**He he well there is chapter 4 and that was like 13 pages long so please review or else…..**

**Please review…**


	5. almost getting caught

**Well first of all I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who added me as favorite story's and author alerts as well as favorite authors…I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here is chapter 5…..and I do not own Twilight….but I do own a poster, a key chain, a billboard of pictures, a shirt, and all the books including 2 copies of breaking dawn!!!!!**

EPOV-

"_Ahh Mr. Cullen", I heard someone call loudly behind me._

_I froze and looked over to Bella._

_She looked up at me…shocked_

………………………………………………………………_._

Her eyes then looked confused, and I had to do something…fast.

"Come on Bella, let's go." I opened her door for her, and closed it behind her.

I then turned around and noticed one of my security guards was walking up to me.

"Mr. Cullen Bob was wondering where you were and we came looking for you, it seems that the Japanese Ambassador wants to talk to you immediately."

Oh you have got to be kidding me, I thought… "Can't you see that I am a little busy at the moment and can you guys lay low for a while I mean come on you guys don't have to follow me everywhere", I said quickly and waved him of.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen we will be leaving now."

I sighed and got into the car, I hoped Bella didn't think too much about that.

I looked over to her and she was quite and looked like she was thinking about something.

I felt a little uneasy, "so Bella do you have to work today?"

She took a little more time than usual to answer. "No I am free this whole week."

"Oh well then you are lucky."

"Edward you said that you worked at the Cullen Corp."

She didn't ask me that as a question, more like a reassurance. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Yes." She nodded her head, "and you said before that you manage a company and now you are saying that you do paper work."

Great she was on to me, "look, Bella I'm sorry I just…"

"Edward you don't have to lie to me, so what exactly do you do?"

I furrowed my eyebrow, what the hell is this girl asking me?

"What", I said.

"What do you do Edward" she said with a sigh, "and don't lie to me, you can tell me, I don't think you're telling me the truth, are you working in the Cullen Corp.?"

"Well, yes", I said, I guess I blew it now.

She gasped, and fiddled with her fingers, the slowly looked up at me. We had arrived at her house and I drove into her driveway.

"So I suppose you know Edward Cullen huh."

My eyes widened, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Oh great, now you must think I'm a freak, I really didn't mean to do that, but."

…I stopped her, "its ok Bella, I forgive you just…I want to know why."

"Well I uh…she stuttered, ok look all I wanted to do was get a little more respect and a chance, I mean I'm always doubted by people and I was just tired of being the second best or whatever and then when I said was dating Edward Cullen I got more attention and I didn't mean for it to go haywire"…she said all in one breath.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she already began to ask me something else.

"Wait you work at the Cullen Corp so you must know Edward right and you have seen him, right?"

"Uh Bella you're not mad at me?" she should be right I mean I lied to her about who I was and spent time with her without telling her, just then I realized what she had just asked…she asked me if I had seen Edward Cullen.

"No why would I be mad at you", she said. "But Edward how did Edward Cullen act when he found about the news, did you see him at the time?"

My head was spinning and I was beyond confused…this lovely creature still didn't know who I was…she thinks I am working at the Cullen Corp. but not as who I really am.

Oh My Gosh!

She looked at me waiting for my answer… "Yes I have seen Edward Cullen."

Great now I'm lying again…why am I so messed up.

"Well was he mad when he found out?"

"You know I'm not really sure, I never really see him too much", I said sounding as convincing as possible.

"Huh", she said, "well you don't think I'm a lying freak about this right?"

"What no way", I said. I could never think of Bella that way, and I still wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Thanks Edward and you know what else is really weird?"

"What", I said.

"Your name is Edward too", she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, funny"

"Well thank you for the ride and lunch", Bella said.

"No problem and I think we should do this more."

She glanced up at me, "really", she said. "You still want to hang around with me?"

"Of course, I couldn't think of anything better", I said.

She blushed, one of the most amazing things in the world…for me to see.

"Well ok, then see you soon then", she said unsurely.

"How about I call you?"

"I'd like that", she said with a smile.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

She closed the car door and walked up to her door, turned and waved.

I waved back and drove out.

BPOV-

I felt all giddy inside; I mean it's not every day a hot amazing guy wants to hang out with you…

I quickly went for a hot shower and started making dinner. I had to cook all the time since my mom wasn't the best cook and all Charlie could do was toast, although I remember now he always burnt the toast, but ever since then people have loved my cooking.

But now it's only me and I don't have the patience to cook anything fancy, so I settled for spaghetti and meatballs.

I couldn't help but think about Edward, for once in all long time I'm actually looking forward to another day, and waking up in the morning, I just can't seem to believe that maybe he feels the same way.

EPOV-(gosh I feel so much more comfortable writing in his pov and I don't know why)

I drove back to work with a smile the who way there, then it disappeared when I reached the front door…great back to work, I thought.

I took the elevator to my office and there was Bob.

"Mr. Cullen I have been wondering where you have been, we need to settle the dispute between Japan and ourselves."

I sighed, I was not in the mood to work and it was already 7pm. "Yes Bob, get the Japanese ambassador on the phone and let me talk to him."

I decided to leave now it was 9pm and I was becoming restless, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

I knew I was falling for her…and I was falling hard.

**Well I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy and well I started writing another story…so you can check it out…and tell me what you guys think…=)**


	6. Alice

**This chapter is dedicated to liveurlifecrazy thanks for all the reviews =)**

I drove home and noticed Alice's car.

I groaned…what does she want now.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Before I could open it, Alice did.

"Hey brother"

"What the heck are you doing in my house?"

"Well I wanted to see you duh, plus this is payback for you leaving me at the mall."

"Where is Jasper, and why aren't you torturing him…why must you torture me?"

Alice rolled her eyes… "So what did you do today?"

"Why does it matter," I asked.

"Idk cause you weren't in your office when I called."

I froze… "So did you hang out with Bella or something?"

I sighed…there was no beating to the punch… "Yes."

She squealed…."Oh I want to meet her please please please please."

"Alice come on…why?"

"Please…I really want to meet the girl who has captivated your heart."

"Captivated my heart," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, I mean I know you like her."

"I know you Edward; I can see it in your eyes, plus I think she is very pretty I mean I saw her on one of the commercials on T.V today.

"So did you tell her?"

"NO"

"But she came very close to finding out today."

"But she seems clueless, which I am grateful for."

"Hmm I see," said Alice.

"So are you going to see her tomorrow?"

"I don't know…Maybe."

Alice had a big smile on her face.

"Alice do I even want to know what you are thinking?"

"I'm not thinking about anything," she said in a sweat voice.

Yup something was defiantly going on in her pixie mind…and quite frankly I did not want to find out.

"Yeah ok whatever Alice I'm going to go to bed…goodnight."

"Fine Goodnight Edward."

I quickly had a shower and changed in my flannel white shirt and pajama pants.

I got under my covers and tried to find a comfortable spot and drifted to sleep thinking about Bella.

BPOV-

Today was absolutely wonderful…in many ways.

One I loved spending time with Edward…two Edward didn't seem to mind the lie about me dating Edward Cullen…and three…I think I was falling for him.

The next morning I woke up at 7am and noticed I was on the floor.

Wonderful, I must have fallen out…again.

I had a shower and made some breakfast.

I wasn't sure about what I was going to do today, and I was debating whether or not to call Edward.

Maybe I shouldn't I mean I didn't want him to think I was too enhanced by him.

I didn't want to go to work even though I didn't have to since I was off.

But I really wanted to see Edward again.

Man I really need some friends.

I sighed and decided I needed to get out of the house.

I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed out.

I wasn't sure where to go but kept driving.

I heard my cell phone in my purse start to ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Bella its Mike."

"Oh hey Mike…what's up?"

I hoped he didn't want me to come to work.

"Well I am at work and I was wondering if you were free today if you could pick up some stuff at the mall for me."

"I ordered some costumes for your next commercial and they haven't arrived and I need them."

"But you don't have to do it."

Well if I didn't have to do it then why did you ask me I thought?

"Oh yeah sure…I suppose I could do that."

"Which store is it in?"

"The costume store at the third floor."

"Yeah ok Mike, umm ill pick it up."

"Thanks Bella, well, see you tomorrow."

"OK bye," I said and hung up.

I parked the car in the parking lot and walked into the mall.

I took the escalator up to the third floor and walked into the store.

Up at the front desk was a man, I walked up to him.

"Uh hi I am here to pick up an order under Mike Newton," I said.

"Well hello there sweet thing."

Ewww I thought gross, he was not cute at all me had oily black hair and suffered from major acne issues.

"Umm could you please just give me the costumes, I said.

"Sure thing", he said with a wink and walked to the room in the back.

He came back with the costumes in his hand and placed them on the counter.

"Here you go, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Absolutely not, but thanks."

I picked up the costumes and headed out of the store.

Man these customs are heavy, I thought to myself.

Just then I collided with someone and dropped them onto the floor.

"I am so sorry," I said and bent down to pick the customs up.

"Oh it's alright," said a small petit woman who looked like she was 4'9 and had short black spiked hair sticking out in all directions…she was beyond pretty.

She looked up at me and gasped…then squealed.

"OMG hi I'm Alice," she said with an outstretched hand.

"Um hi I'm Bella."

She squealed again…man what the heck is wrong with this person.

"Oh let me help you," she said and picked up some of the bags of customs.

"Oh no it's fine really I can carry them myself."

"Oh no it's no problem,' she said.

"Are you heading back to your car," she asked.

"Oh um yeah."

I wasn't sure why this stranger was talking to me…but she seemed nice enough…when she wasn't squealing.

"So Bella I saw you on T.V."

"You saw me on T.V?"

"Yeah you did that commercial."

"Oh right, the commercial."

We were outside now looking for my car.

When we found it I opened the trunk and put the bags in.

"So what are you doing today Bella?"

"Umm I'm not sure."

"Oh what am I thinking, you must think I'm crazy right," she asked me.

"No," I said… "Ok yeah…I mean I don't really know you."

She smiled at me… "Well I know you," she said.

"Right from the commercial," I said.

"Not only from the commercial…you know my brother Edward right?"

My eyes widened… "Edward is your brother," I asked her in awe.

"Yup"

"I was actually asking him when I would get to meet you I mean he told me about you and he seems to like you very much."

My eyes widened even more… "You're the Alice he was talking about?"

"Edward talked about me omg what did he say?"

"OH well he said that you liked to shop…a lot."

"Oh well I do."

I was still processing that fact that he talked about me and liked me…oh what was I think he probably only likes me as a friend.

"So Bella well then it was nice meeting you, and we should hang out sometime."

"Oh yeah, we should."

"So here is my number," she said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it… "And I'll get your number from Edward."

"Um ok."

She smiled and gave me a hug… "OK bye Bella."

"Bye, Alice, "I said getting into my car.

I sat in my car in a daze…what the heck just happened.

Alice seemed…very friendly.

And she was Edward's brother…small world.

**So that is chapter 6…I wasn't too sure about this chapter and to tell you the truth I think it sucked…the next chapter will be so much better and it will defiantly have Edward in it and Bella together and I have very many ideas I just needed to get this chapter away…tell me what you think…please I beg =)**


	7. closer and closer

**Well I want to say thanks for all the reviews…they made me so happy and all the author and story alerts…you guys rock… so here is chapter 7 and I did chapter 6 and 7 in one day for you…so I shall shut my hands now and tell them to write the story…..**

APOV-

Yay I finally met Bella, although she defiantly needs a shopping trip and she needs some new shoes.

She seemed nice enough and she was very pretty…I liked her….although I have to get to know her better…it didn't seem like she liked me very much….hmm….I wonder why?

Oh well's….in time I suppose.

Hmmm what should I do now…? I know I'll call Jazzy…

BPOV-

Well meeting Alice was the turning point of my day…cause other than that…I didn't do anything and for once I was looking forward to going to work tomorrow.

At least that would get my mind off Edward…it was unhealthy to think about him this much.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

EPOV-

Today was a drag and I was debating whether or not to call Bella or not…would it be weird…stalkersish…I didn't know.

I sighed and drove home.

I wasn't in the mood to eat dinner so I just drank some water and went to bed.

Tami woke me up the next morning.

I groaned and got out of bed.

Maybe I should call Bella today…I didn't think it would be too weird.

Hmm maybe…

I turned the shower water off and changed into a blue button up shirt and some dark washed jeans.

I didn't think it was nessecery to wear a suit and tie today…oh well's.

I quickly grabbed the muffin on the table and got into my car and drove to work.

Bob met me outside the building.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Bob."

"So what is on the agenda today?"

"Nothing much sir the dispute between Japan and us are closed but I have booked a flight for next week to see the president or air voice there."

"Ok thanks Bob, is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Yes sir there is some papers that need to be signed."

"Alright well let's get this thing over with then."

We walked up to my office and I sat down in my chair.

Bob handed me a file filled with paper work.

"Great" I muttered to myself.

"Sir I don't mean to pry but it seems to me that you seem a little restless today."

I looked up at him and shrugged.

I did not want to tell him about Bella.

BPOV-

Work was dragging on and on.

We shot two commercials and I was restless.

I needed to get out.

I decided to leave during lunch…since the whole lie Mike has let me go whenever I want to.

And I decided to take that advantage.

I grabbed my things and walked out of the building.

The sky wasn't to light and looked like it was going to rain later on today.

I walked onto the sidewalk and sighed.

Just then my cell phone rang.

I dug into my purse to find it.

When I found it I gasped at who was calling.

There he was well his picture under Edward Masen.

I quickly pressed talk and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Edward."

"Hey Bella…I uhhh called to say hi."

Called to say hi?

"Oh well hi," I said a little disappointed.

"Well actually I called to see if you were…maybe…umm…free…later today or now…or whatever."

He stuttered.

I had a grin on my face…so he wanted to hang out.

"Oh well yeah…I mean…I am free…today."

"OH well good do you want to hang out?"

"Sure," I said.

"Oh great well where are you?"

"We I'm out outside of my work place but I am done."

"Well then I will come and pick you up," he said.

"Ok, that would be great."

"Alright well see ya soon Bella."

"Yeah see ya Edward."

"Bye"

"Bye"

The call ended and I squealed…great now I was like Alice.

Hmm I wonder if Alice told Edward that she met me.

I could wipe away the grin I had on my face.

Edward Masen wanted to spend time…with me. Yay

I saw a shiny silver Volvo drive up to the sidewalk.

Edward then got out and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Edward"

He opened the car door for me…always he gentleman.

I got in and he closed the door and walked to the other side.

Then got into the driver's seat and started to drive.

"So where are we going," I asked.

"I don't know actually, where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter."

He turned to look at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"So are you hungry?"

I noticed it was 1pm and my stomach growled.

He chuckled, "Well that answers the question."

I giggled "Yup"

"Aright well then I think I know where we can go," he said.

"Ok"

"So what did you do yesterday?"

I looked at him… "Well not much," I said.

"Although I did meet your sister, I'm not sure if she told you yet."

"What," he said shocked.

"Umm yeah I ran into her yesterday at the mall…well more like knocked into her."

"Oh," he said staring straight at the road.

I wondered if that was the wrong thing to say.

"So what did she say to you?"

"Oh well she just said she knew you and that she saw me on T.V for one of my commercials."

He relaxed, "oh yeah she told me that she saw you," he said with a smile.

"So what else did she say?"

"Well nothing much else she just gave me her number and said that we should hang out sometime."

"You know Edward she seems like a very jumpy and happy person."

"She is," he said with a chuckle.

We pulled up into a restaurant that was on the beachside.

"Well I haven't been to this restaurant in a while but the food is good."

"Hmm looks like a nice place and it's beautiful that it's on the beach."

"Yeah it is beautiful," he said looking at me.

I blushed a little.

"Do you like the beach," he asked.

"I love it, but I don't like coming alone very much."

"Well you're not alone now."

"Yeah I guess I'm not," I said with a smile.

After we sat down and ate something for lunch we decided to go for a walk along the beach.

The sun was already beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful orange, yellow, and red.

It was amazing how much time flew when I was with Edward.

We both had taken our shoes off and my feet felt nice walking through the sand.

And for once in a long time I was actually truly happy.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

I looked up at Edward; his face was beautiful in the sunset and his eyes stood out.

I hadn't noticed he was still waiting for me to answer.

"Oh well nothing really…just that I feel happy."

His eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and turned my head towards the ocean.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head…waiting for me to explain.

"It's just that ever since my parents…you know…I haven't been truly happy."

I turned back to look at him.

He had a small smile but he wasn't looking at me.

Then his head turned toward me.

"Well what makes you so happy now?"

In my head I wasn't sure if I should tell him that the reason why I was so happy was because of him.

We were still walking and I suddenly lost my balance and headed for the ground.

Just in time Edward securely wrapped his hand around me but lost his balance too and we both fell to the sand.

He landed with an ooof with me on top of him.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring straight into his emerald green eyes. (_**Loll it's my username**_)

None of us said anything but kept staring into each other's eyes.

I was aware that his arm was wrapped securely around me and it felt nice…and safe.

His lips were so close and I wondered what they would feel like against mine.

He started leaning in and I started leaning in to…our lips were centimeters apart and was getting closer and… closer…and closer…

**So what did you guys think of chapter 7…..cliffy at the end ha-ha…so they are going to kiss squeals maybe maybe not you guys have to review if you want to find out what happens there lips are getting closer…and closer but you guys have to review otherwise it may takes days for the next update….so hit that green button and type away…**


	8. the rain

**Thanks for all the reviews but I do want more and well I have nothing else to say but have you guys seen the New Moon posters I love Edward's he is so hot…**

_He started leaning in and I started leaning in to…our lips were centimeters apart and was getting closer and… closer…and closer…_

Suddenly I felt something hit me in the head and I quickly coked my head toward that direction. It was a beach ball, and I hard one too. (**Ha-ha anyone see that coming.)**

Edward had let me go and helped me up.

"You ok Bella," he asked.

"Umm yeah," I said rubbing the spot where the ball hit me.

A little kid came running up to us to retrieve his ball.

Edward had picked up the ball and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," said the boy and ran away.

I was still thinking about how close I had been to kissing Edward.

I wondered what he was thinking.

He turned his head in my direction and looked at me.

I blushed, "So umm," I began and then I saw a drop of water fall on Edward's face.

Then a few more drops came, and then it started pouring buckets.

We both looked at each other and started running toward the car.

Luckily I only stumbled a few times but Edward was always there steadying me up.

We were both soaking wet as we entered the car.

"Sorry Edward but you car is going to be soaked."

"Hey don't worry about it Bella as long as you don't catch a cold I don't care about my car."

I smiled at him and he returned with his amazing crocked smile.

He started the engine and turned the heat on.

"Well this day was great until the rain," he said.

"Yeahhh," I started to say then stopped.

I had just noticed that Edward's shirt was completely soaked and it became see through.

I could see his perfect muscles and amazing six packs.

My breath caught and I gulped.

I quickly looked away…I did not want to be caught.

I looked down to see my shirt was soaked and you could see my bra.

I folded my arms across my chest in hope to somehow cover it.

Edward was staring at the road.

It was an awkward silence, and I didn't know what to say.

EPOV-

Bella fell on top of me and I stared straight into her eyes.

My arms were wrapped around her body and I felt whole like a puzzle.

She looked even more beautiful than before.

He lips were slightly parted and I wondered what they would feel like against mine.

I started to lean in and she did to.

We were only centimeters apart…

Just then I saw something hit Bella in the head and she quickly turned to see what it was.

I internally groaned and let her go.

Then helped her up.

I picked up the ball and handed it back to the kid.

"Thank you," he said and ran off.

I sighed and turned to look at Bella.

She was biting her lip and she looked so cute.

I wondered if she was thinking about our almost kiss.

She looked up at me, and I felt something small hit my head then more things came down and I noticed it was starting to rain.

Then it all came pouring down.

Both of us looked at each other and started to run.

Bella stumbled a few times but I was always there to catch her.

We got to the car and I opened the door and we both got in.

"Sorry Edward but you car is going to be soaked."

I couldn't believe she said that, I cared about her more than my car.

"Hey don't worry about it Bella as long as you don't catch a cold I don't care about my car."

It was true I didn't want her to get sick.

I started the engine and put the heat on.

"Well this day was great until the rain," I said.

"Yeahhh," she started to say then stopped.

I turned to look at her and she was staring at me.

I couldn't help but see that her shirt was completely soaked and see through.

I noticed her bra and quickly looked away.

Esme always thought me how to be a gentlemen and I didn't want to stare at Bella that way and I didn't want to get caught.

I could feel my shirt sticking to my body, and I knew it was probably see through too.

There was an awkward silence and I didn't know what exactly to say.

I turned the radio on and Hero/Heroine came on.

"Aww I love this song," Bella said.

"Me too," and we both started to sing.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Bella was smiling.__

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I felt like a hero every time I caught her.__

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

The song ended and we both started laughing.

"You have a great voice Edward."

I chuckled, "I could say the same about you."

She blushed…I would never get tired of that.

It was amazing how much time flew by when I was with Bella, we had arrived at her house and we sat in the car just looking.

"Well I guess I better go," Bella said.

"Uhhh yeah." _Uhhh yeah, Edward that's all you could think of, my head said to me._

She got out of the car and waved at me.

I waved back… "Wait Bella," I called after her.

She quickly whipped her head around.

"Yeah"

"Umm do you want to hang out again tomorrow?"

"OF course"

"Great," was my sheepish reply…? "See you tomorrow."

"See you Edward."

She sighed and walked into her house.

I put the car in drive and drove back to my house.

**Well that's sums up chapter 8 and I hoped you liked it…Bella is still clueless but she should find out soon enough…just a little bit more time and a couple more chapters…well please review and tell me what you think hit the green sucker….u wont regret it….=)…u know u want to….don't deny it….you now know what to do….so go ahead and do it…don't wait…**


	9. unexpected

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I am also working on yet another story…if you want to check it out…enjoy…**

Beep…beep...beep.

I groaned and got out of bed.

Yesterday was amazing and I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

I showered and got ready for work.

I drank some coffee and headed for work.

I parked the car and got out.

"Hey Bella," everyone greeted when I entered.

"Hey guys," I said and placed my bag in my dressing room.

"Alright everyone we have a commercial to shoot," said Mike.

"Get dressed everyone."

I put on my costume and walked out.

Tanya walked across the room wearing a big sun costume and I started laughing.

I couldn't hold it in.

She turned and glared at me, but I didn't care.

"Alright places everyone," shouted Mike.

We all got into places and shot the commercial.

After 3 hours it was done and I could go home.

I gathered my stuff and got ready to go.

"Hey Bella," said Jessica when I entered the elevator.

"Oh hey Jess."

"So how are you and Edward?"

"Oh we…are good….you know…he's busy with work and all."

"Oh," she said.

The elevator stopped at the ground floor and we both got out.

"Well, talk to you soon Jess bye."

"Ok bye Bella," I heard her call behind me.

I sighed and got into the car.

I took my cell phone out of my bag and checked if I had any messages.

To my dismay I had none…

I started the car and drove home.

I wasn't in the mood to do anything today….I guess today was a movie and pizza day.

I parked the car in the driveway and got out.

"Hey Bella," someone greeted me.

I turned around and saw Alex my neighbor getting the mail.

Alex was the same age as me though; he had been away the past 2 months in Europe…guess he was back.

He had helped me move into my house and I always thought of him as a good friend.

"Hey Alex…how have you been?"

"You know the same Bella…you?"

"Good…same too"

"How was Europe?"

He shrugged… "Beautiful…but I don't think I could live there so I came back…now I'm off from work for a while…so I'm just chillin."

I smiled… "I see," I said.

"Well nice talking to you Alex…bye."

"Bye Bella."

I sighed and unlocked the door.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked over to the T.V.

Maybe I should call him….would he be free….

It was 2pm…ugh forget it.

I decided on watching T.V.

Ding dong…ding…dong…

I sighed who was at the door.

I opened the door and found a pixie.

"Hey Bella she screamed."

"Oh hey Alice…what are you doing here."

"Edward and I wanted to see you…duh."

Wait Edward was here…I looked behind her and saw Edward in the car smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Ugh stop smiling and come on."

"What oh where are we going?"

"Anywhere come on."

"OK let me get my purse."

I grabbed my purse and walked over to the car.

I noticed there was someone else in the car.

"Here Bella you can sit in the front with Edward," Alice said.

I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hello Bella," said Edward.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"OH Bella this is Jasper…my boyfriend," Alice said.

I turned to look at the back.

"Well hello Jasper it's very nice to meet you."

"You too Bella," he said.

There was a tint of southern accent when he spoke.

"So where are we going," I asked.

"Well I wanted to go to the mall but Edward said no," said Alice.

"Oh," I replied.

"So we all decided to go for a movie," she said excitedly.

"That's cool," I said.

"You don't mind…we could do something else," said Edward.

"NO a movie is fine…you know as long is its fine with you guys…I'm up for anything."

"Of course we are fine with it Bella," said Alice.

"Now drive Edward," she said.

He chuckled and started the car.

We arrived at the movies.

"So what are we going to watch," said Jasper.

We all looked at what was playing.

"Hey Alice," said Edward.

"What," said Alice?

"I think we should all see confessions of a shopaholic," he said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny Edward," said Alice.

I chuckled and I swear I could see Jasper about to start laughing too.

"Well there is Zombie Town," said Alice.

"But isn't that a scary movie," I said.

"Yup I heard it was really gross and scary."

"Umm," I hesitated…I was never one for a scary movie.

"Well what do you guys think," asked Alice.

"I guess," said Jasper.

"Well it is the only other option," said Edward.

I internally groaned… "OK," I said.

"Don't worry Bella," said Alice… "Edward will be there to protect you."

I blushed.

"Alice," Edward said.

"Oh come on…it's a good thing I have Jazzy," she said.

We bought the tickets and some popcorn and drinks and found some seats.

Alice and I were in the middle while the guys were on either side of us.

The movie was scary….and every time something popped out I would grab Edward's hand next to me.

And every time I would feel an electric shock run through me.

Why had I agreed to this….though it did feel nice to hold his hand.

Then came the most scary part…I jumped and hid my face in Edwards arms.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I felt warm… "Shh Bella it's just a movie…do you want to leave," he asked.

"NO," I said… "I'm fine…it's just a movie."

But I didn't leave his arms.

I looked over to Alice and Jasper and saw that Alice was in the same position I was.

Soon enough the movie ended and we all went out for pizza.

"Well that movie was scary…," said Alice.

"It's a good thing Jazzy was there," she said giving Jasper a peck on the cheek.

It was 10pm when we finished dinner and we were all heading back to the car.

"Well bye Bella…Edward," said Alice.

"Where are you guys going," I said.

"Well I'm going to spend the night at Jaspers today and his loft is right there," she said pointing towards the building down the street.

"So you two have fun."

"Bye," she said giving me a hug.

"And Bella we should defiantly meet again soon ok?"

"Yeah Alice…today was great."

"OK Bye guys."

"Bye," Edward said.

"Bye Bella," said Jasper.

"It was nice meeting you."

They both walked away hand in hand toward Jaspers house.

"I guess it's just me and you," said Edward with a smile.

"I guess so,"I said.

"Man Edward…your sister is something."

He chuckled "yeah, she is just a big energy ball."

"Do you think she would mind coming to my work one day," I asked him with a smile.

"Why," he said looking confused.

"Well we could always shoot one of those energizer commercials and put Alice in the Bunny costume."

He started laughing… "Now that you say that…I can't put the picture of Alice in the energizer bunny suit out of my head."

I started laughing with him.

"Hey do you want to get some Ice Cream," Edward asked me.

"Sure let's go."

It was dark outside and the streets were lighted up.

A few cars were driving by but other than that…it was peaceful.

He both walked into the Ice Cream shop and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you," said the cashier.

"Bella what would you like," asked Edward.

"OH umm Mint chocolate ship," I said with a smile.

"Make that two," said Edward.

"Sure," said the cashier and went to get it.

"You like mint chocolate ship, "I asked him.

"Yeah it's my favorite," Edward said.

"Me too…I've been craving one for a while."

"Well then I'm glad I had the honor of getting you one," he said with a smirk.

I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

The cashier then came back with our Ice Cream and Edward paid with much protest from me.

I savored the mint as it melted in my mouth.

Edward chuckled… "Well I'm glad to see you like it."

"Uhmm," I said.

We finished our ice cream and headed to his car.

We both got in and Clair Du Lune started playing.

It sounded a little different though.

"This is Clair Du Lune right," I asked Edward.

"Yeah why?"

"It just sounds different…I like it."

"OH yeah this is my version," he said.

"Your version?"

"Yeah I recorded this one."

"You play piano," I asked him amazed.

"Yeah," he said pulling into my driveway.

"Maybe I'll play for you sometime."

"Yeah that would be great," I said.

We he walked me up to my door.

"Well, can I call you tomorrow," he asked.

"Yes," I said with a big grin.

He flashed me a crooked smile.

"Alright then good night Bella," he said.

"Night," I said.

The next thing I knew he was slowly bending down towards my face…and places a light kiss in my cheek.

I was frozen.

He sighed and walked back to his car.

I was still frozen when he waved and drove away.

I slowly lifted my hand and touched the place where his lips met my cheek…it tingled.

**So what did you guys think of that chapter…I know it's been a while since the last update but after I got a couple more reviews I just had to get this chapter done and post it up.**

**I also started working on another story…if you want to check it out…anyway…you know what to do…review please.**


	10. why did i get myslef into this mess

**Thanks for all the reviews guys….enjoy**

_I slowly lifted my hand and touched the place where his lips met my cheek…it tingled._

BPOV-

After standing outside my door for another 2 minutes…probably looking like an idiot…I unlocked the door and went in.

I couldn't stop replaying the image of Edward's lips.

I smiled…

I sighed and decided to get to bed.

I had work tomorrow.

EPOV-

I kissed Bella….on the cheek.

I hoped she didn't think that was to fast…I really liked her.

I was glad Alice dragged me to her today…

I got home smiling like an idiot.

"Are you alright...sir," said Tami…my house maid.

"Why do I not look alright," I asked her.

"NO…it's just that you're smiling…very widely."

"OH…am I…hmm."

She raised her eyebrow and I turned and walked up the stairs.

I changed and went to bed…I didn't have work tomorrow…but I knew Bella did.

BPOV-

My alarm went off and I got up, had a shower and ate a muffin, and was out the door.

I was glad today was Thursday….

I parked my car and took the elevator up.

"AHH Bella Mike wants to talk to you in his office," said Jessica.

"Umm ok," I said.

I walked toward Mike's office and saw him sitting down doing some paper work.

I knocked on his door to get his attention.

"Hey Mike…you wanted to see me."

"Yes Bella you can sit down."

I took a seat and looked up at him.

"OK Bella well as you know every year we have an anniversary party for our company."

"Yes," I said.

I had been to 3 anniversary party's…I didn't have much of a choice…many people came…they weren't that great.

"Well I have already made the invitations for this Saturday."

"OK…what do I have to do with it?"

"Well," said Mike… "I thought to make it even better that Edward should come."

"Edward?"

"Yes Edward."

"With Mr. Cullen there it will make our business even bigger."

"And all the top people in Hollywood want to come since Edward will be the guest of honor."

My eyes widened and I gulped.

"We...lll I stuttered… Edward is a busy man…I don't think he can come…I think he has something to do on Saturday," I said.

"But Bella I already sent the invitations and on it says he will be our guest of honor."

"He has to come."

"I'm sure he would come if you asked him Bella."

"Mike…you should have asked me before you made the invitations," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Bella…but they had to be mailed out…and you left before I could ask you yesterday."

I internally groaned….why did this have to happen to me.

There was a moment of silence…

"So," said Mike.

I looked up at him…

"Mike...have you ever seen Edward Cullen?"

"NO," he said.

Hmm I thought…well if no one has seen him…

"Umm Mike…ill see what I can do."

"Thank you Bella," he said sounding revealed.

"Now let's go shoot that commercial."

"Yeah," I said walking behind him.

After we shoot the commercial…it was 4pm.

I sighed and grabbed my things and walked to my car.

I got home and fell on the couch.

Great….I was in some big trouble.

What to do…what to do…I thought to myself.

I was pacing back and forth in my living room.

Then I had an idea…

I walked out of my house and walked to Alex's house.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Bella," he said opening the door.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…but Alex….can I ask you to do me a favor."

He raised his eyebrow… "Sure"

"What?"

"Well do you know who Edward Cullen is?"

He thought for a minute… "I've heard of him…but I don't know him very well."

"Huh," I said.

"Can I come in," I asked.

"Sure yeah come on."

"Thanks," I said going into his living room.

"So what do you want me to do Bella?"

"Well"

I told him about my story and how I lied about dating Edward.

He chuckled at the end.

"Wow Bella looks like you got yourself into some mess there."

"Yeah and that's why I need you to pretend to be Edward."

"Hopefully no one will know…at least no one at work knows what Edward looks like."

"You sure Bella…I mean what if someone finds out."

"Umm then we run," I said.

"OK," he said.

"You will do it."

"Yup," he replied.

"OH thanks I said giving him a hug."

I said goodbye to him and walked back to my house.

It was 8pm and I wondered how time flew by so fast.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

For some reason I had to talk to him.

It rang and rang…he didn't pick up.

Hmmm he must have been busy.

I sighed and decided to cook some dinner.

I had invited Alex to my house tomorrow evening to practice…being Edward…though I didn't know what Edward was like…maybe I should have asked Edward. (_Loll if anyone is confused there…I understand_)

Oh well.

The next day…I went to work for and told Mike that Edward could come.

He was happy, and everyone in the building couldn't wait to see him.

I got home to find Alex sitting near my door.

"Hey Alex…"

"Hey Bella…I was just waiting for you."

"What's that," I said looking at the bag in his hands.

"It's a suit," he said…

'OH, ok well come in," I said unlocking the door.

"OK so you are going to have to respond when people call you Edward," I said.

"Right," he said.

"Here let me try on my suit."

"It's new"...he said…

"I got in done in Europe."

"Wow," I said…it looked nice.

It was black…

"OH and I got these sun glasses," he said putting them on.

I was about to respond when I heard the door bell ring.

I walked over to open in and was surprised to see Edward.

"Edward…hey"

"Hey Bella…I hope I'm not interrupting anything…I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by."

"Oh no its fine…come in."

I was more than happy to see him.

"I called you yesterday…but you didn't pick up."

"Oh yeah my phone broke…I went out to get a new one," he said.

I noticed Edward tense when he walked into the living room and saw Alex.

"Umm Edward this is Alex…Alex this is Edward."

"Edward…" said Alex.

"OH yeah this is…my friend Edward…but he works at the Cullen Crop too…isn't that funny," I said.

"Edward this is my neighbor."

"He is…going to pretend to be Edward Cullen tomorrow at this anniversary party my work is having."

Edward raised his eyebrows and I sighed and told him what happened.

He chuckled when I was done and looked over to Alex.

He walked around him…looking at Alex's suit and sun glasses and then started hysterically laughing.

EPOV-

I had broken my phone after I dropped it in the sink and I went out to get a new one.

I knew Bella was already home from work and I decided to go see her.

I hoped she was home and was happy to see her car in the driveway.

I got out of my car and knocked on her door.

She opened it and looked surprised to see me.

"Edward…hey" she said.

"Hey Bella…I hope I'm not interrupting anything…I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by."

"Oh no its fine…come in."

I was happy to see her.

"I called you yesterday…but you didn't pick up."

She called me….oh man.

"Oh yeah my phone broke…I went out to get a new one," I said.

"Come in," she said.

I walked towards her living room and immediately tensed.

There was a man dressed in a suit and was wearing sunglasses.

Who was he…was she dating this guy….

"Umm Edward this is Alex…Alex this is Edward," Bella said.

"Edward…" said Alex.

He looked confused…who was this guy…I was getting angrier and angrier…wait what I should be mad…I mean Bella wasn't mine.

"OH yeah this is…my friend Edward…but he works at the Cullen Crop too…isn't that funny," she said.

Friend…well I guess that's what we were.

"Edward this is my neighbor."

I relaxed a bit…but what was he doing here.

"He is…going to pretend to be Edward Cullen tomorrow at this anniversary party my work is having."

I raised my eyebrows…

She sighed and told me what happened.

I chuckled at the end and I walked over toward Alex.

I looked at him and started uncontrollably laughing….this guy was supposed to be Edward Cullen…this guy was supposed to be me.

I couldn't stop laughing…he looked nothing like me…he looked more like a duff.

"Does he look that bad," said Bella.

I looked over at her and tried to stop laughing.

"Well I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"Edward…does he look anything like Edward."

I stopped laughing.

"Umm"

"I mean you have seen him so," Bella said.

"Oh no," I said.

I stared at Bella…she looked like she was thinking very hard.

BPOV-

I was disappointed…Edward said Alex looked nothing like Edward.

I thought… "Hey Alex could you take you suit off and hand it to Edward for a second."

Alex hesitated but gave his suit to Edward.

I walked over to Edward.

"Now Edward put it on"

"OK," he said and did.

The minute he did I was amazed.

I didn't know what Edward Cullen looked like but boy did Edward Masen seem to look a lot like him.

I heard from Jessica and the other girls from work that Edward was really hot and handsome and this Edward did a pretty good job at that.

He was beyond gorgeous.

"Bella," Edward said snapping me out from my thoughts.

I smiled… "You know Edward…I would think you look a lot more like Edward than Alex."

"Sorry Alex," I said.

"It's ok…he kind of does," said Alex.

"You have no idea," I thought I heard Edward mutter but I wasn't too sure.

"Edward will you pretend to be Edward," I asked him.

"Umm sure," he said.

I smiled thanks… I said.

"Well I better get going," said Alex.

"Right," I said.

Edward took the suit off and gave back to Alex.

"Bye Bella…Edward"

"Bye Alex," Edward and I both said at the same time.

Alex then left and it was only Edward and I.

"Thanks Edward…"

"It's no problem Bella…I love parties,"…he said with a smile.

"Yeah well all these big people will be there…I just hope no one find out..."

"Oh I don't think they will," said Edward.

"You sound very confident," I said.

"Don't worry Bella…no one will know," he said.

………………………………………….

**Well that was chapter 10…what did you guys think…so for the next chapter Bella will find out……but I'm not going to start it until I get at least 10 reviews…so hit that green button and move your fingers across the kepboard…**


	11. Alice really helped this time

**Well thanks again for all the reviews and alerts…I am even happier than I already was when I came home and checked my email and I had life 15 new emails and I was all like wow…**

**Loll thanks again and well I made this chapter….and well I won't be here for like a few days so I can't update as fast as I want to….but when I come back I am hoping to get at least 15 reviews…so please grant me that one wish…**

BPOV-

I woke up with a start even before my alarm went off.

It was Saturday and it was currently 8am.

I was surprised usually I would wake up at 10am…on weekends…but I was too thrilled to have Edward as my date.

He would be here in 9 hours.

I still hadn't picked out what to wear yet…I knew I had to wear a dress…I had a couple but I wasn't sure which one to wear.

I sighed, standing in front of my closet.

I had already wasted a half an hour just looking at my clothes.

I grabbed my undergarments and went for a shower.

The water was hot and relaxing and I scrubbed my favorite strawberries shampoo through my hair.

My dad had always teased me about the amount of shampoo I used.

He said that when I was old enough to get married that I should marry a man who either worked at a shampoo making place or had enough money to supply me with shampoo.

I chuckled at the memory.

After another 45 minutes in the shower I got out and wrapped the towel around my body and walked back to my room.

I sat down in front of my mirror and groaned.

My hair…what to do with my hair.

No matter how many times I tried to do my hair never really came out right.

And I did not want to go back to the time when I had tried using the straightener….oooo…I shuddered at the memory.

It was not fun…let's just say….I needed 10 stitches…I had a lot of burns…and I had to get a haircut.

Ever since then…the only time I used a straightener was when Rose would do it for me.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:30…already, I thought.

Just then the doorbell rang.

I wondered who it was.

"Just a minute," I said yelling getting my robe on.

I walked to the door and was surprised to see…

"Alice," I said.

"Hey Bella," she said walking into my house.

I closed the door behind her and followed her to my room.

"So I came over to get you ready for the party," she said smiling.

"Edward, told you," I said.

"Yupp," she said popping the p.

"Ohh good you already had a shower…then I can do your hair first," she said clapping her hands.

"Uh Alice," I said.

"Oh no time to fuss Bella…we only have 7 hours…till Edward comes and gets you."

"And I have to make you all prettied up….yay Bella Barbie time."

"Bella Barbie," I said raising my eyebrows.

She nodded excitedly.

"OK, I guess I didn't know what to do with my hair anyway."

"Yay," she squealed.

"You're going to look fabulous."

I smiled… "OK."

"OK now I have something that you will wear."

"Alice," I screamed… "You got me something to wear…you didn't have to do that."

"OH silly Bella…don't worry about it here," she said taking something out of the bag she was holding.

I started in awe…it was a beautiful blue dress.

It was a one shoulder dress, opened in the back, with criss cross straps, and had some ruffles on the bottom. (_**Pic on profile scroll down to all because of that lie)**_

It was a bit shorter than what I would have liked but I loved it.

"So I take your expression that you like it," said Alice.

"Wow," was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Good…I hoped you would like it I mean I know Edward will…he loves the color blue on you so when I saw this dress I immediately knew it was perfect," she said.

"Edward likes blue on me?"

She nodded.

"Man his jaw is going to drop when he sees you…I even bought you some shoes…you a size 6 right?"

I nodded.

"Great," she said pulling them out.

I was horrified… "Alice those are heels."

"NO duh Bella"

"I cannot wear heels…I will have to go to the hospital."

"Bella you will be fine…Edward will catch you."

I blushed and Alice had a smug look on her face.

"Alright now let's get to business," she said.

She sat me down in front of my dresser and started blow-drying my hair.

After she was done she combed through my hair and started at me through the mirror.

"Hmm, well Bella should we straighten your hair."

"Umm Alice I don't know…"

"Well let's see."

"Ohh I now," she squealed and started on working on my hair.

I sighed and just let her do her magic.

3minutes later she showed me what it looked it.

She had taken some of my curls and gently pinned then back so that my face was more viewable and it looked gorgeous.

It was simply yet…amazing.

"Aww thanks Alice…it looks great," I said giving her a hug.

"Oh carful Bella I don't want it to get ruined."

"Now time for the makeup," she said happily.

"Now I know that you probably don't have much makeup…I brought my own."

She walked over to the bag and pulled out another bad that was slightly smaller.

She unzipped it and I gasped…. There had to be almost every single type of makeup in the world in there and it was all packed together.

"I know it's not much but I only brought what I thought I would need," she said.

I started at her wide-eyed…how such a small person could hold that much makeup… it had to have weighed a ton.

"Alright now let's get started it's already 12pm."

"Maybe we should eat lunch first," I said.

"Yeah I guess your right…there is no point applying your makeup…I mean after you eat it would just get ruined."

I smiled and went to the kitchen to make something.

'Oh no you don't Bella," Alice said behind me.

"Why don't we just order out?"

"OK," I said.

"Yay what are you in the mood for," she asked me taking her cell phone out."

"Umm how about Chinese"

"Ohh good that was what I was thinking too."

"Here I have the number to the place."

"She called and ordered."

"So what should we do while we wait," I said.

"Why don't we talk about how you feel about my brother," she said excitedly.

I groaned… "Alice," I whined.

"Well that pretty much sums things up," she said smiling.

"You like him," she sang.

I sighed… "Yes," I whispered.

"What did you say," she asked.

"I said yes I like him," I said louder throwing my hands up.

She squealed… "I knew it and you two would be the cutest couple."

We finished eating our food and Alice got back to working on me.

I just sat there and listened to the music playing in the background…Alice had bought her itouch.

She finished with the makeup and smiled at me.

"Bella….you look absolutely gorgeous…I'm jealous."

She must have been kidding she was absolutely gorgeous…

She turned me around to face the mirror and I stared back awed.

Was that….me….I looked…great.

I smiled and gave Alice a huge hug…

She giggled and responded back.

"OK ok Bella now go and get your dress on Edward will be here in 30 minutes."

30 minutes…wow time flew.

I quickly put my dress on and my death trap shoes and walked Alice to the door.

"Thanks Alice again…."

"It's no problem Bella…you already like a sister to me….now I should leave before Edward get's here," she laughed…. "Have a good time."

"Thanks Alice, Bye."

She waved and got into her car.

I closed the door and walked into my living room.

I started at myself in the full length mirror….and sighed.

My stomach had butterflies…

Just the then doorbell snapped me from my thoughts and my heart beat sped up.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was time that Edward would be here.

I opened the door and saw Edward standing outside…looking…amazing.

He had a black suit on….his hair was as unruly as ever but looked amazing as always…and he had his crooked smile on.

He started at me and my dress.

"Wow, Bella….you look…gorgeous…"

"Well you look quite dashing yourself…."

Did I just say dashing….he chuckled and held his hand for me to take.

I gladly took it and felt an electric current go through our intertwined hands.

I ignored it and walked to his car…..?

**Hey so this sums up chapter 11….I know I said Bella would find out….but I lied….well I didn't know that I wouldn't do that in this chapter…but otherwise this would have been too long...and now I can torture you guys loll jkjk….but I promise in the next chapter Bella does find out…I swear…so please read and review and tell me what you think. =)**

**P.S pics are on my profile…. =)**


	12. the party

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts…sorry I'm taking so long to update I've just been really tired and busy and I have been getting a lot more school work……and for some people who are wondering this story is based on a movie but many things are different to it takes me more time to figure out what I want to do and what I want to happen in the chapters….so enjoy and remember to review… **

Well I couldn't call it a car…that would have been an understatement……

It was sleek black…2 doors…amazingly gorgeous….and from what I do know about cars….that was an Austin Martin Vanquish.

Edward must have caught me looking….admiringly…

"Wow," was all I said.

"Edward…is that…yours?"

"No Bella there is just some random Vanquish…sitting in your drive way….and somehow I have the keys," he said chuckling.

I blushed….of course it was his.

He opened the door for me and I got in.

Then he closed the door and walked to the driver's side.

The inside was even nicer and it smelled just like a new car.

Edward got in and started the engine…it came to life very smoothly.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea if we arrived in a more suitable car," Edward said.

I looked over at him…. "Well we couldn't show up in the Volvo," he replied.

"Oh right….but you didn't have to go into all this trouble Edward."

"When did you get this car anyway…?"

"Well I've had it for a while…my parents got it for me 2 years ago….I don't take it out much…only for special occasions."

Special occasions, I thought.

"So where is this party," he said.

I searched through my purse and found the invitation.

He chuckled looking at the card.

"What," I said.

"Nothing…it's just that…at the bottom it says…our guest of honor shall be the one and only Edward Cullen."

I smiled… "Yeah Mike didn't quite tell me that."

"Well Bella I'm quite happy I will be escorting you…you look beautiful," he said staring straight into my eyes.

I knew I was probably blushing 10 different shades of red at the moment.

"Yeah well….I didn't do this all by myself," I said.

He looked at me with confusion… "Your sister helped," I said smiling.

"Of course she did…she picked out my outfit too," he said with a grin.

"Though I do give her props…she did well…though I didn't think you needed all that makeup…you look amazing no matter what."

I blushed…again…I had a feeling this was going to happen a lot tonight…great.

I hadn't noticed we had pulled up to the party…

Edward drove toward the valet parking and parked.

I could see a lot of camera flashes going off and I guessed we were standing out…since we were driving in an Vanquish...though I was glad that the windows were darkly tinted…I didn't want people to see me ……..yet.

Edward parked the car and turned to look at me.

"Ready," he said.

I nodded and he opened his side of the car and walked to mine and opened the door for me.

I took his hand and got out.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then we started getting bombarded with tons of people.

Most people were people I didn't seem to recognize…and that scared me…they must have been all the top people in Hollywood…did they know who Edward was and what he looked like.

Well since no one had said anything it was safe.

"Ahh Mr. Cullen," said a tall man…that looked to be in his 40's said while sticking his hand out for Edward to shake.

"It's nice to see you," the man said.

Edward shook his hand and smiled… "Yes it's nice to see you too," he said.

Then the man looked at me… "Well you must be Miss Swan…you are looking very gorgeous tonight…Mr. Cullen here is very lucky."

"Yes I am," said Edward smiling at me with his amazing crooked smile…I almost fainted.

"Thank you," I said to the man.

The same thing happened with another 7 people and I was in complete awe that they all thought this Edward was Edward Cullen…did people really not know what he looked like…weird, I thought.

Through the whole time Edward never let go of my hand…which I didn't mind.

Then I saw Mike walk up to us.

I squeezed Edward's hand ad he looked at me.

"Umm Edward…that's Mike," I said pointing to Mike who was walking towards us.

"Hmm so that's Mike huh," he said smiling.

"Yupp"

"Bella," said Mike giving me a hug… "You look great."

"And this must be the famous Edward Cullen," he said bring his hand up for Edward to shake.

Edward took it and replied… "Yes I'm Edward…in the flesh."

"It's great to see you and we have heard so much about you from Bella here," Mike said.

"And thank you for coming…Bella said that you might not have been able to make it."

Curse Mike…I thought to myself.

"Oh," said Edward…. "Well I simply had to come and see Bella…coworkers...and meet everyone."

Wow he sounded so convincing and confident.

You couldn't pick out any hint of lying…at all.

A waiter had come up to us with a tray of drinks…I picked up some wine and so did Edward and Mike.

I noticed everyone's eyes were on Edward…I had butterflies in my stomach.

Edward must have sensed my unease and gave my hand a squeeze.

I saw Jessica and Angela at the other side of the room and Jessica mentioned for me to come over to her.

Some other people had come and joined Mike and Edward and they were having a conversation so I excused myself and walked over to Jessica and Angela.

They smiled when I walked up to them.

"Wow Bella…he's even hotter in person," said Jessica.

Wait did she say in person….has she seen Edward Cullen….????

"Yeah he's so hot and handsome," said Angela.

"You guys look great together," Angela said.

"Umm yeah," I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Is he a good kisser," asked Jessica.

I almost spit the sip of wine I took out…I hadn't expected that question.

I blushed…. "Omg he is," said Jessica laughing…. "Your expression says it all."

I forced a smile… "Yeah he's…a great….kisser."

They both giggled.

It was time for dinner and everyone was making their way to their tables…I didn't know where I had to go and started walking around looking for Edward.

I looked up searching for his bronze hair but couldn't see him then I felt something tug my foot and I started to slip…oh boy I thought…heading towards the ground.

Just then I felt someone grab my waist and pull me back up.

I didn't have to look to know who it was…

"Thanks Edward…," I said.

"Oh Bella," he said smiling.

"Come on"…he said taking my hand.

We walked over to our table with 5 other people including Mike and sat down next to each other.

The waiters had placed our food in front of us and we all began eating…

Some people engaged Edward in a conversation and I quietly listened and ate.

When we all were done and we ate our desserts two old women in their 40's came up to Edward.

Edward politely greeted them.

He is such a gentlemen…

"Hello Mr. Cullen we are from the St. Jude's Children hospital and we would like to ask you if you would like to make a donation," they said.

Edward smiled at them… "Sure I would love to," he said.

My eyes widened…

He took out a pen from his suit and a…check book…what the…who carries around a check book…

"Alright and the check goes out to St. Jude's right," asked Edward.

"Yes," said one of the old ladies.

"OK", he said…I looked at the amount he wrote and my mouth fell open.

He wrote a check for 7 thousand dollars….

"Here you go," he said handing the check to the women.

They thanked him and walked away…

"That was….nice," I said.

He smiled… "Yeah…it was for a good cause."

After that we all said goodbye and Edward and I walked over to the car.

He once gain opened the door for me and I got in.

The minute we started driving I took my shoes off…I hoped he didn't mind.

"Sorry Edward but these shoes…they need to go…"

He chuckled… "I understand," he said.

"That party was fun," he said.

I scoffed… "All I could think about was how people didn't even know who the heck you really were," I said.

He started hysterically laughing…

"What," I said.

He controlled the laughter enough to speak… "Oh nothing…nothing…"

"Edward tell me," I said.

"It's nothing…I was just thinking about something else…that was funny."

It felt like I was missing some sort of inside joke…but I decided to just let it go.

We arrived at my house and Edward walked me to the door.

It was 12:30 yet I didn't feel so tired.

"Thanks Edward…for everything…"

"Don't worry about it Bella…it was my pleasure."

"Will I see you tomorrow," I asked him.

"Yeah…we could go out somewhere," he said.

I smiled… "Good"

He chuckled… "Good night Edward," I said.

"Good night Bella," he said.

He hesitated for a minute…then slowly bent down.

My heart sped up….

And I gulped…he looked me in the eyes…

His lips were so close….my lips parted…slowly he kissed me…

It was soft and sweet…and he put his hand to my neck…all too soon he pulled away.

"Goodnight Bella"…he whispered….I nodded.

(**I really wanted to end it here but I figured I couldn't do that so I wrote more…plus I did promise she would find out…though I can't find a way to make it happen.**) So go and read the next chapter…and remember to please review =)


	13. Bella knows

**Ok so this takes off where we left off in the last chapter enjoy and please please please please please review…I know its short but bear with me…I promised she would find out…and well enjoy.**

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and walked to his car.

I took the keys from my bag and walked inside my house and fell on the couch…dazed.

I smiled…letting my fingers trace my lips…trying to keep the feeling of his lips on mine…

Was I dreaming…I didn't want to try anything that would wake me up.

I got up off the couch in a daze and lost my footing and tripped.

Oof I landed with a thud…well one thing was sure…I wasn't dreaming.

I got up and walked to my room…I took my dress of and changed into my pajamas.

I couldn't sleep yet and I replayed all the events that had happened today.

I couldn't put things together…I mean they way people came up to Edward as if they really knew him…

I wondered what he looked like…

Then I got an idea…I logged onto my laptop and waited for it to load.

There had to be a picture of Edward Cullen on the internet.

Come on…I thought impatiently… tapping my fingers on the keyboard…loaded.

"Finally" I said and clicked on internet explorer.

I went to Google and typed in Edward Cullen.

Then clicked images and waited….man was it me or was this computer taking forever to load.

I sighed and clicked refresh a few timed till it finally came…

Then when it did load…I gasped……

**Hahaha ok ok so I am very evil…what can I say….if you guys want to know what is going to happen now that Bella…knows…your gonna have to review…so…….you know what to do….**


	14. authors note please read

Well hey guys I know I'm so sorry I know a lot of people hate this but it is an author's note….

So please read this it's very important…..

I know I haven't updated in a while but I will update soon…I have just been really busy with schoolwork and such…and school work is always more important….well not really loll….but I have to do it…

Anyway….it is nice to know for all the people who read this story and have seen the Indian movie….that you know what this story will be about….but some things are very different….

For one….I WILL NOT KILL BELLA….

Ok….just to let you guys know…..that is so not going to happen….that would ruin the story….so when it come to that part…well then I take matters into my own hands and start writing my very own ideas……..

I just wanted to put that out there so that there is no confusion….but for curiosity's sake….people that have seen the movie…please tell me what you think of it….or if you have any ideas….that would be nice…

And if you guys want you can check out my other story I caught myself….

Oh and by the way I don't think I will be continuing my other story… I can see you because I just don't want to and honestly I don't know what to do …so yeah =)


	15. man am i stupid

**Well I want to thank many people but one person in particular Jordan….because well he or she….gave me some great advice…which I shall use thank you very much.**

There it was….Edward Cullen's picture.

I was in a state of shock…this Edward…that I was looking at right now….was the Edward that I had been hanging out with all along.

I took a deep breath.

I turned off the computer and robotically walked to bed.

I couldn't seem to register anything.

All I knew and could think about was….Edward Masen…was Edward Cullen all along.

Who knew?

My head hit the pillow and I somehow drifted off to sleep.

EPOV-

I replayed the moment of Bella's lips on mine…they were so soft…and nice.

I could still feel the sensation of her lips.

I touched my lips…and smiled.

I undressed from my party clothes and sat down on my bed.

I wanted to ask Bella to be my girlfriend.

She was just perfect and I wanted to know more about her.

I knew that sometime or another I was going to have to tell her who I really am, but I am scared.

I mean what if she runs off…or push's me away because I lied to her….or even worse…she forgives me and takes me for my money and fame.

But I knew Bella would never do that….which is why she would probably push me away.

Why would I get myself into this mess?

I groaned and fell back into my pillows and drifted to sleep.

BPOV-

The sun shinned through my window hitting me straight in the eye.

I sighed and slowly got up.

I remembered today was Sunday….I walked up to my mirror and groaned…..my hair looked like a haystack.

I ran my fingers through it…trying desperately to smooth it out and sighed…what was the point.

I grabbed a towel of the hook and a pair of undergarments and settled for a nice shower.

I knew I was being restless and avoiding…some things.

Like that fact that I was going prancing with the real Edward Cullen.

I felt so stupid….like I was being played…did he enjoy this…making fun of me…lying to me…

I tilted my head back and let the hot water run down my face.

5 minutes later I turned the shower off and got dressed.

Not only was I being played by him….but his sister too.

To think that I was falling for him.

Well I suppose I deserved it….maybe he was getting back at me for lying to the world that I was dating him.

Yeah that seemed like the logical answer…why else would someone hang around with me then to get me back….or make a fool out of me.

Man how could I be so stupid as to think otherwise.

I was getting even more frustrated and annoyed.

Just then the phone rang….and to make things any worse….it was him.

I was debating whether or not I should pick up.

If I did pick up….I couldn't trust that I would start yelling or angrily speaking to him.

I sighed and dropped the phone…I wasn't ready to pick up…or confront him.

I started pacing….I knew I couldn't avoid him forever…or his sister.

I grabbed my car keys and got into the car.

I needed some time to think…

I drove to the beach and got out took my shoes off and walked to the water.

The sand felt nice against my bare feet.

I sat down in the sand and watched the waves.

At times like these I loved being alone…but then…I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life.

I wanted someone to be there for me…someone special…who I could hold on to.

Someone who didn't care if I could call them at 2 in the morning…

Or didn't mind to be with them all the time….I wanted someone who I could trust with anything…be there with me if I cried and wasn't afraid of tears.

I laughed to myself…that would never happen…I didn't believe that I would find somebody that would be all those things.

I wasn't aware that someone came and sat next to me.

"Hello Miss….but you are Bella Swan right?"

I looked up to see a rather tall…Native American looking man…he was kind of cute…he had black hair that right now swayed in the breeze.

"Oh Umm yeah…who do you know that?"

"Oh well I so you in the paper and I work for the Cullen Corp…your dating my boss," he finished.

I gritted my teeth…gosh would that topic just leave me alone.

He was staring at me…waiting for me to say something.

"I see," was my genius reply.

He raised his eyebrow.

"So what are you doing here all alone," he asked.

"OH by the way I'm Jacob," he said smiling giving me his hand to shake.

"Um hi Jacob and I'm here all alone because I wanted some time for myself."

He looked taken back…that was probably rude of me.

"I'm Sorry…I'm just frustrated," I said reassuring him.

"It's ok…but what are you frustrated about anyway?"

I paused… "It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"I'm sorry Jacob…but I don't want to talk about it."

He got up…

"Well I better go…I have to get back to work," he said with a smile.

"Its nice meeting you Bella…Bye."

"You too," I said and got up to.

He turned to leave and not soon after so did I.

I got into my car and drove back home.

I seemed somewhat better about the situation…but I wasn't exactly sure how to confront it.

But I knew one for sure…I couldn't do it just yet…which is why I was not ready to see a shiny silver Volvo waiting for me in the driveway…and a bronze haired emerald green eyes man by leaning against it.

I got out of the car and slammed the car door with a little too much force than usual.

He was smirking at me….

I don't know what came over me but….

"So when exactly were you going to tell me you are Edward Cullen?"

**So what did you guys think…I know it's a little short…but this is all I could get done…I'm sorry for the long kind of update but I have a ton of school work and my parents are mad at me…so yeah…please review and tell me what you think…oh and Jacob will not be in the story very much….i just needed him for that part hehe….i know Bella is mad…but you shall find out what happens in the next chapter…review..please….it will make me very happy**


	16. no more lies

_I don't know what came over me but…._

"_So when exactly were you going to tell me you are Edward Cullen?"_

He immediately froze…

I put my hands on my hips and waited raising my eyebrow.

He took a deep breath and began…

"Look Bella…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lie to you…I just….wanted to have a normal sort of relationship."

"Edward," I sighed.

"You can't have a relationship with lies….you have to be honest….did you honestly believe that I wouldn't find out eventually."

He looked at me and smiled…. "Well at the rate we were going I didn't think you find out soon…it did take you a while."

I gasped…. But then again it was true it had been a couple weeks.

"Bella are you really mad at me?"

I looked at him and sighed

"NO…not really…I'm more mad at myself."

He looked confused and started walking towards me.

"Yourself," he said.

I nodded… "I mean I should have seen this coming….or at least have known my karma would come back at me."

"I lied about dating you…to the world…then having it blow up and realize that I was really dating you…considering the fact that I didn't know it therefore creating fool out of myself by not knowing it and not figuring it out sooner and just making you think I am a stupid idiotic fool…who is way to full….

"Bella," Edward said putting his hands on either side of my face.

"You're babbling," he chuckled.

I sighed… "Edward I'm sorry…"

"Bella there is no need for you to be sorry….I should be the one to apologize."

"I should have told you Bella….."

I was curious… "Why didn't you then?"

He sighed looking deeply into my eyes…and released his hold on my face and took my hand.

"I wanted to tell you….when I came to your work the very first day I met you…I…was enhanced by you."

I snorted… "Enhanced."

He chuckled… "Bella…you don't see yourself clearly."

"But when I saw you…I couldn't think about screaming at you for telling everyone that you were dating me…I wanted to get to know you more…and if I said I was Edward Cullen I thought you might not want to hang out with me…so lied."

"It's stupid I know."

"So you really do like me" I asked.

"Well of course…what did you think," he asked.

"I thought that you just wanted to get back at me for lying."

"Bella I would never do that."

"Well I know that now."

"But what about Alice…and Jasper…and you parents…"

"I told them what your story was…."

"My story," I asked.

"Yeah…the one about how we met, he chuckled.

"Oh right that one," I blushed.

"Have I ever told you that I loved your blush?"

"I don't think so…," I said blushing again and looking at the ground.

I finally realized that we were still outside in my driveway.

He noticed to… "Hey Bella….would you like to meet my family?"

"What," I said quickly.

"Umm…sure…but what if they don't like me?"

"Alice liked you…and I'm sure my parents would like you as well."

His parents…I thought…well his adoptive parents…

"Ok…," I said unsurely.

"Great," he smiled and we both got into his car.

"Bella," he said when we had started driving.

"Yes," I replied.

"I don't want there to be anymore lies…between us."

I looked over at him and he was serious…

"I really want to know you," he said.

I smiled lightly… "OK….no more lies.

He smiled and took my hand…


	17. meeting the parents

**Well thanks for the reviews…this chapter is dedicated to FRK921who reviewed for like every chapter….that was great and I was extremely happy **

**I'm sorry the last chapter was short…but I wanted to post something up...And not leave you guys hanging for that long so yeah.**

**Also I would like to say that Rose and Emmet will see coming more into the story so you guys will just have to wait and see loll and yes to answer many of your questions Jacob is not an important character in the story….I don't like Jacob I just needed someone for that chapter and I picked him =)**

**Oh and by the way…..sigh….in a sad…I don't really care voice…I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…or Robert Pattinson…and he is not by bf…nor will be…and Stephanie Meyer is the only one who has that right…blah blah blah….**

**But one day I shall……maybe…ok not really….but I want to…wahhhhhh **

Edward finally pulled into a street where all the houses were huge…mansions.

We drove until he pulled into a drove to the biggest house that there was.

I sat on the car with my mouth hanging open.

"Edd-ward…this is your house," I choked out.

"Well this is my parent's house…well it is mine but I live in another place…ill take you there next time," he said smiling at me.

All I could do was nod… "OK"

We walked hand in hand to the door and a small lady opened it.

She must have been the maid…she greeted Edward and smiled at me…I smiled back.

Edward led me to the living room…where we were greeted by a small woman that must have been Edward's mother.

She had beautiful caramel locks that framed her face nicely…and a perfect figure…and she looked like she was 25…rather than…whatever age she really was.

"Edward," she said surprised and looked at me.

"And who is this?"

"Mom this is Bella…Bella…this is mother Esme."

"Hello Bella it's so nice to finally meet you," she said giving me her hand to shake.

"You to Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Nonsense you can call me Esme," she said smiling.

"Esme…then"

"You have a beautiful house…its gorgeous." I said…and I wasn't lying.

"Thank you Bella…I designed it…"

"Well you did a very good job"

"Edward..." I heard a man's voice say behind us and I turned around.

"Dad," Edward said.

"Dad this is Bella…Bella this is my dad Carlisle."

Carlisle walked towards us and smiled….wow what was up with this family…if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have thought that Edward was adopted at all…because the similarities between his parents and him were amazing.

His dad had blonde hair that was like honey…and striking blue eyes…and he was very handsome like a movie actor but better…just like his wife…son…and daughter.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hello," I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you…you are as beautiful as Edward said."

Edward talked about me….I wonder what he told them….I would have to ask him about that.

I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"So I suppose Edward here told you the truth then," Carlisle said interrupting my thoughts.

I blushed… "Well actually I found out," I said.

He chuckled I see.

"First of all I would like to say sorry to you guys for causing you any trouble with my lies," I said.

"It's no problem Bella…plus Edward here doesn't seem to mind too much…since he got to meet you."

I smiled… "Right"

"Dad," said Edward.

Carlisle shrugged still smiling.

"Well Bella would you like to say for dinner….I am going to make some Fettuccini Alfredo."

"It's one of Edward favorites," said Esme.

"Oh no it's alright I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh Bella we would like you to stay," said Esme.

"OK," I said.

"Well now that you have met everyone…I'm going to go give Bella the tour of the house," said Edward taking my hand.

I followed him up the stairs.

"You know they do like you...a lot," Edward said.

"Well I sure hope so," I said.

He led me into a big room…with huge glass windows facing toward the ocean with a balcony.

"This is my room…when I stay here…my stuff if gone so there is only my bed and things like that."

"Wow", I said.

This looked like my kitchen and living room put together.

"Come on let me show you the backyard."

"Ok," I said following him.

The backyard was amazing…there was a grill…a picnic table…a huge pool…and there was a gate that if opened led into their own little ocean front.

I started in awe…. "Am I in heaven Edward," I said turning to face him.

He was looking at me…and his hair was somehow swaying in the slight breeze that was blowing…and the sun casted a shinning glow on his hair and skin.

He sparkled….

I wondered if I was dreaming…

"Bella," he said coming closer to me.

I gulped….

"Bella…..Edward"….we both turned to hear Esme calling us.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Coming mom," he said.

I took his hand and he smiled.

"Come on…let's go," I said.

Dinner was fun and we all sat on the table…the food was great and I completed Esme on her cooking.

We all chatted and they asked me questions and I asked them questions too.

They did ask me about my parents but apologized after I showed some emotion.

I learned more about Edward and his younger days…I laughed at some of his embarrassing moments and it was a sight to see Edward actually blush.

After dinner I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and they invited me to come over again anytime.

Edward drove me home and parked in my driveway.

"I'm glad that we have a clean slate now Bella," he said.

"Me too" I said and got out.

He followed me to my steps and stopped.

I turned to face him…

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow," I asked.

He chuckled… "Bella we have work."

I mentally slapped myself… "Oh right."

"But I'll call you," he said.

"OK…I said and turned to open my door.

"Goodnight Edward"

I felt Edward grab my arm and turn me around.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine…both of us…moving together…yet all to soon he pulled away.

I would never get enough of that…or think that I would get used to it.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered in my ear and walked back to his car.

All I could do was just stand there and realize the effect he kept having on me….


	18. your on my mind

**Ok well first of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed….though there were not that many…but anyway……special thanks to Cali18love…..for a long review and a great idea which I shall be using….no in this chapter but in the following…..so thanks so much**

**Also I would like to ask everyone who reads to please review…cause like then it feels like I'm just writing this for like no reason =(**

**I mean I have been getting a lot of like alerts but not many reviews…and you don't even have to say much….one word reviews are great too….**

**Like….**

**Oh it's great….horrible….loved it….hated it….unbearable…nice…ok….so so….**

**You know stuff like that…so please please review ……**

For the first time in a long time actually woke up with a start…and a smile….I didn't think that was totally possible.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything that has been happening and to know that it's happening to me…and that's it's not a dream.

Edward was real….he was…mine….I think…but it didn't matter….he said he liked me and that's what I took into account.

I got out of bed had a shower and changed into clothes…grabbed some toast and a coffee and was out the door driving to work.

I parked the car and got out….of course…tripping wasn't avoidably and because I got out too quickly I fell to the ground.

I groaned and got up….great now I had little tiny rocks all over my butt.

I dusted off and walked into the building…still smiling.

"Ahh Good Moring Miss. Swan," greeted the recipient's at her desk.

"Good Morning," I said surprised that she actually knew my name…then again I didn't think anyone in this building didn't…now at least.

I took the elevator up and walked into my dressing room.

"Hey Bella," greeted Angela.

"Oh hey Angela…how was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was good…what about you?"

I couldn't help but smile…widely… "It was great"

She smiled at me… "So I'm guessing something very good happened?"

"I guess you could say that," I said.

EPOV-

I was frustrated that I had to work today…I wanted to spend more time with Bella….but I groaned and got out of bed…and took a shower.

I buttoned up my shirt and put my pants on and tried to tame my unruly hair…I sighed…nope….nothing I could do about it.

I sighed again and walked down the stairs to smell breakfast waiting for me…Tami must have made it…I wondered where she was.

I sat down and ate quickly then grabbing my keys and getting into my car.

I couldn't help but somehow smile…everything was in the open now…no more lies…no... more secrets…just the truth…the way it should be.

I never thought I would find someone…but now I have Bella.

I got out of my car and gave my keys to the car parker.

"Good Moring Mr. Cullen," greeted the door man.

"Good Moring," I said getting into the elevator.

I got out at my office and found Bob waiting for me reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Bob," I said in a happy voice.

"Yes Good Moring Mr. Cullen"

"You seem awfully cheerful this morning," he said.

"Hmm really…"

"Yes well would you like to explain to me what this is," he said gesturing to the paper.

I took it and read…

_Mr. Edward Cullen was at a party on Saturday evening with his reported new girlfriend Miss Isabella Swan….reporters saw them through the whole night and they truly are quite the couple…the two were even spotted have a goodnight kiss after the party_…wait what…

They must have followed us…great…now I had to be careful.

I looked up at Bob who had his eyebrow raised.

"Isn't that the women who made up that ridiculous story about you guys dating?"

Oh right I hadn't told him about that….

"Well…turns out…she is really a great person," I said sheepishly.

"Well…I don't really care since…she has made you very happy."

I turned my head back to him…he was smirking.

"It's true Mr. Cullen….I haven't seen you really smile in a while…and well if it's the girl….then she must not be that bad…huh?"

"NO…she's amazing."

He smiled…. "Well Mr. Cullen you have some paper work that needs to be filled out and some calls to make."

"Thanks Bob…oh and Bob…call me Edward."

He looked at me hesitantly… umm "Edward…sir."

I sighed… "There is no need for the sir."

"Right…sir…I mean Edward…"

I sometimes hated when people called me Mr. Cullen….it made me feel so old.

BPOV-

Work seemed to pass by really fast…though Mike seemed a little more friendly today…well towards me at least.

It was kind of creepy…I mean when we were shooting another commercial he would keep touching me and directing where to go…how to stand…he never usually does that.

I was happy when I could leave.

It was 5pm….I sighed and opened my car door.

I got inside and took my cell phone out.

I dialed Edward's number and waited.

"Hello," I heard him say.

"Hey"

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing I just got out of work and I wanted to see how you were."

He chuckled… "I'm good…I have to work for another hour though…but hey…do you want to come?"

"To your office," I asked.

"Yeah"

"Umm ok…I'll be there in a few."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye"

"Bye," I said.

I put my cell phone back and started to drive…I pulled into the Cullen Corp. and drove till I found a parking spot.

I got out and walked up to the door where the door man opened the door for me.

I wasn't exactly sure where Edward was and so I walked to the front desk to ask the lady.

I wondered if any of the people here knew who I was….not that I was that famous or anything…plus I didn't like attention.

"Uh hi…I'm wondering where Edward Cullen's office is."

She looked at me…she was middle aged…and looked like one of those people who were snobbish…if you know what I mean.

"Do you have an appointment," she said in a snobby voice.

"Umm no…but I'm Edward's….friend."

"Yeah…sure you are…" "You can't see him without an appointment so I suggest you leave," she said.

I was taken back… "Excuse me," I began but was cut off by a velvety voice.

"Excuse me Claire but this is Bella Swan…my girlfriend," Edward said.

I turned to see him…he looked amazing as ever…with his green button up shirt that matched his eyes…black pants…and his amazing unruly bronze hair.

My feet felt thin…and I grabbed the counter for support…it should be illegal to have this affect on people.

"Oh Mr. Cullen… I'm sorry I didn't realize this was Miss. Swan."

"She's Beautiful."

"Yes I know she is," Edward said with a smile gesturing his hand for me to take.

"Come on," he said.

I walked next to him to the elevator.

"Boy am I glad to see you," he said when the doors closed.

I laughed… "Me too…for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you…."

Wow did I just say that out loud?

He chuckled and I blushed… "You don't have to embarrassed Bella….I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

The elevator door opened and we steeped out.

"This is my office," he said.

It was big and had a huge desk to the right with all of Edward's stuff and a Mac computer…

He had a great view of the city since the walls were made of glass.

"It's great…wow its huge."

"Yeah"

"Mr. Cullen you have a call waiting for you on line 3," said a man that looked really familiar.

"OH thanks Bob…and remember…its Edward," said Edward to the man.

Bob I thought…where had I heard that name….oh right he was the man who came to the commercial place to ask me about advertising for the Cullen Corp…the day all the lies started.

Oh boy it thought.

"I'll be right back Bella," said Edward.

"OK," I said.

Bob looked at me…shocked…

"Miss Swan," he said.

"Umm HI,' I replied shyly.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

"Yeah…you too."

I gulped….what must he think of me.

"You know I don't think badly of you," he said…like he read my mind.

"Oh…," was all I could say.

"You know…you have made Mr. Cullen very happy….i haven't seen him smile like that for a while."

"Really," I said.

"Yes"

Who knew…?

"OK I'm back…what did I miss," said Edward looking between us.

"OH nothing," said Bob.

"Just telling Bella here how happy she has made you…," and with that he left.

Edward smiled at me…

"Well I'm done with work…so why don't we go out for dinner huh?"

"OK," I said.

He smiled and took my hand as we walked to the elevator down to his car.

All I could think about the whole way was the electric current that was now passing through my body.

Ok so I know that the ending was kind of corny but I couldn't find a way to end it…so yeah…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

HEHEHEHEH =)


	19. our little fights

So like I know I haven't updated in a while but I just wanted to let you guys know that well…I won't be here for like the whole summer…..cause I will be on vacation….and I won't be able to update…..so like I had major writers block….I have no idea what to do….but I decided I would just give this chapter a try to see where it takes me….bear with me!

We both got into his car and he started driving.

He was still holding my hand, but I didn't care….it felt nice.

"Where are we going for dinner," I asked.

He didn't respond… "I don't know," he finally said, chuckling.

"I'm just happy that I get to spend time with you."

I smiled at him… then my stomach growled.

I blushed and he chuckled…. "Well I suppose we should get something to eat soon huh," he said.

"Yeah," I replied shyly. I hadn't realized that I was hungry….then again it was hard to concentrate and think right with Edward Cullen the god.

"Hey Bella…"

"Yes," I said looking at him.

"How would you like it if we get some take out and went back to my place and relaxed together there…we could rent a movie or something?"

"Your place," I said with my eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, I mean you said that you wanted to see my place so….?"

"Yeah ok, that would be great." I was internally beaming….I mean I would get to see his house…not that I knew it wouldn't happen soon but…it would be nice to just be together.

After much thought and decision we both decided on eating some Chinese food. We got the food and got back into the car and headed to Edward's house.

Since I was dark outside I wasn't exactly sure where his house was located…but soon enough we pulled into a building which must have been where his loft was.

He got out and opened the car door for me. I stepped out and took his hand.

He held our food in the other and we walked into the building.

"This is my house," he said while opening the door.

He switched the lights on and I took a look at my surroundings.

His loft was great and very well kept…it was really clean and pretty big.

"This is my living room," he said gesturing me to follow him.

He had a big plasma screen T.V and very comfy looking sofa, a table, and a balcony on the far left…that had an amazing view of the city.

"Wow," I said.

He chuckled and took my hand in his.

"Come on let me show you the rest of the house."

He showed me the kitchen, his bathroom, and bedroom, but what really caught my eye was the room which held a giant big sleek black piano.

"You like it," he asked. I nodded… "It's beautiful."

I hesitated…. "Would you play something for me?"

He smiled at me and nodded… he patted the space next to him on the piano seat and I gladly took it.

He smiled widely at me before beginning to play. I was amazed at how gracefully his fingers moved across the piano. The sweet melody filled the air in the room. It was beautiful…I couldn't figure out which pianist made this though. I would have known since my mother played the piano and played almost all the piano songs ever made. I played piano……once…long ago, but I convinced my parents to let me stop…..I sucked…..really bad.

Though this was very different and I loved it.

To soon the song ended. He lifted his fingers off and turned to me.

I was beaming at him…. "That was great Edward."

"Thanks."

"Who composed that….it was beautiful."

He chuckled…. "I did."

"What?"

"I did," he repeated.

"You composed that?"

"Yeah….what did you think."

"It was….great wonderful, amazing…wow."

"That was really good Edward….your great."

"Yeah well you would be surprised to know my inspiration," he said smiling at me.

"Who inspired that," I asked truly curious.

"You"

Me, I thought… "Me?"

"Yes you….I call it Bella's lullaby."

The next thing I knew I jumped at him and threw my arms around his neck and have him a hug.

He didn't expect that and we both fell of the chair and onto the ground.

There was a thud and I landed onto oh him. His arms were wrapped around me and my hands were still around his neck…but we were much closer than before.

I looked at his lips…oh those kissable lips…he started leaning in and I did too.

We both crushed into each other and the spark I was expecting came again.

It was soft and sweet…and ended soon.

I opened my eyes and looked into his green ones.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For the song," I replied.

He smiled… "It was nothing."

Just then my stomach just had to cut in and make a loud growl.

He chuckled…

I got up, unwillingly and he let go of me…I instantly felt…empty.

"Why don't we go and eat dinner," he said.

I nodded.

We walked to the kitchen and got the food out.

We ate and talked.

I helped him clean and wash the dishes.

"So what do we do now," I said as he placed the last plate away.

"Hmm… you want some ice cream?"

"Umm yes," I said... "Ice cream sounds good."

He went to the refrigerator and got some ice cream out.

I grabbed two bowls and placed them on the counter.

He scooped some mint chocolate chip ice cream onto the bowl and added some chocolate syrup and whipped cream at the top. I licked my lips….it looked so good….

He looked at me and smiled….I swear he was taunting me….I lifted the bowl, up into the air.

"You want it Bella," he said smirking.

"Then come and get it," he said placing it above his head where I couldn't reach.

"That's not funny Edward," I said glaring at him trying to reach the bowl.

He laughed when I tried to jump to get it….but failed.

I don't know what came over me but I took the water hose from the sink and sprayed it at him.

The look on his face was priceless when I sprayed him.

I instantly started laughing and then next thing I knew I got sprayed at with whipped cream.

I stopped laughing and wiped it off my face.

"You did not just do that," I said.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," he replied smirking with his hair dripping wet.

I had noticed his shirt was completely wet too….oh boy….I could see through his shirt.

I mentally smacked myself; I had to get back at him.

I grabbed the, ice cream that was now on the cuter and threw it at him.

It hit him right smack in the face.

He slowly wiped it off while glaring at me.

This was war, I thought to myself.

He grabbed the whipped cream can and charged at me.

I quickly grabbed the cheese spray cant that was next to me and ran to the other side of the counter.

We were on either sides of the counters and both had our spray cans on the ready.

"Omg look," he said.

I quickly turned my head to the direction his finger was pointing to.

"Huh," I said.

Then I realized he had tricked me…but it was too late he was already in front of me and sprayed my with the whipped cream.

I screamed and closed my eyes.

I knew I couldn't see but I sprayed my cheese can at him.

We kept spraying till he ran out if cream and I ran out of cheese, then I made a run for it….which I shouldn't have done because I soon tripped and started falling to the wooden floor.

Before I could hit the floor two arms wrapped protectively around me.

"You shouldn't have run Bella, he whispered into my ear.

"Now I got you," he said.

My heart Beat sped up.

I could feel his breath at my ear.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me.

But soon I felt his lips touch my neck.

He chuckled… "The look on your face was priceless," he said.

I turned to face him.

He looked funny with cheese all over him and he was wet, I wondered what I looked like and looked down at myself.

My clothes were ruined and had whipped cream, some cheese and ice cream on me.

I felt icky….and sticky…ewww

"Great now I'm all sticky."

"How am I supposed to go home like this?"

I looked at him, he was grinning.

"Wait what time is it?"

I looked at the clock and it read 12:00am

Wow time flew by

"Wow its 12 already," he said running his hands through his now messed up hair.

I wasn't in the mood to go home, but I couldn't stay in these clothes either.

Edward took at look at me, and he looked hesitant.

"Bella, do you want to stay here for the night?"

He looked unsure.

I would love to stay here but I didn't want to be a bother to him.

"I would love to Edward, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Bella….you could never be a bother"

"Here," he said handing me a towel, "why don't you go and have a shower and ill leave some clothes for you."

"I'll go have a shower in my room, after you done with yours you can change in the room across the bathroom in the hall," he said.

"Umm ok," I said.

A shower sounded really nice right now.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my sticky clothes.

I turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water.

Wow that felt good I thought to myself.

I was a little nervous about staying here, but I trusted Edward, and I kind of really wanted to.

After my shower I got out and wrapped the towel around me body.

I bit my lip…now what to do for clothes.

I slightly opened the door and looked out.

My hair was dripping and called out to Edward.

"Uhhh Edward?"

No answer…I looked both ways of the hall.

No sign of him.

I quickly tried to run to the room across the hall but then of course tripped.

I let out a little scream and shut my eyes for the impact.

But the impact never came.

My eyes fluttered open and came face to face with Edward.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he replied with a small smile.

He had already finished his shower and was in his pj's.

I was then aware that I was still wrapped in a towel with my hair dripping wet and in the arms with Edward Cullen.

Ok so I really wanted to end it here…but I knew that would be too evil and I really wanted to write more so…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Continuing on…………..

I gulped, and looked into his eyes.

At least his eyes weren't trailing all over my body.

"Uhhh, he stuttered…..I uh….came…too uh…give…you….some….uh…clothes," he said.

Trying to shield his eyes away from my body.

I handed me the clothes in his hand only looking at my eyes and I quickly grabbed it and backed into the room and quickly shut the door behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief and started to change into the clothes he had given me.

It was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I out the shorts on and had to fold them, and put the shirt on.

It was a little big but it was comfy and nice.

It smelled just like him.

Oh he was going to be the death of me.

I looked on the mirror and dried my hair.

It looked fine and I walked out of the room.

"Edward," I called.

"In the living room" he said.

I walked to the living room and found him on the couch watching T.V.

He looked up at me and smiled.

I blushed…. "Do I look bad," I asked.

"Absolutely not," he said.

"You defiantly pull it off."

I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can you do me a favor," he said into my ear.

"Depends what it is," I said.

He chuckled, "Next time could you try not to come in front of me with only wearing a mini towel."

I smiled… "I'll try," I said.

He chuckled, "Good," he said and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep in his arms.

Well you know what to do…..

R

Re

Rev

Revi

Revie

Review

Revie

Revi

Rev

Re

R


End file.
